


can't think of a title name, but ik you'll only read the tags and make a decision anyways so its pointless

by imaginebeingugly



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Domestic Violence, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whipping, domestic abuse, shoe licking, stepfather/stepson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebeingugly/pseuds/imaginebeingugly
Summary: Baekhyun gets raped and abused by his stepfather every night at midnight.Chanyeol is the new transfer student at the school Baekhyun goes to.This fanfic is literally just about the rough sex scenes, there's not much love or anything. (edit: actually there kind of is but it's poorly written)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Male Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Warning

I'm warning you in advance that there will be a lot of middle-aged stepfather fucking his underage stepson in this fanfic, so if that makes you feel a type of way please just don't read it. Don't come at me in the comments. I OBVIOUSLY do not condone this behavior, I am just writing a stupid fic.  
Also, I don't know if I really make it clear in the next chapter:  
Baekhyun's mother died about a month before Baekhyun's 13th birthday (the day the flashback takes place). Baekhyun's stepfather truly loved his mother, so when she died he kind of lost it and turned to alcohol and Baekhyun to make himself feel better (obviously not a good idea, but that's the story).  
Okay, that's it! Have a fun read!


	2. MIdnight

Baekhyun's nerves were on fire as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 11:37. He wasn't ready. He was never ready. 

It had started when he just turned 13. 

\------ 

It was February 24, Baekhyun's birthday. His stepfather was still not home even though it was very late into the night. But Baekhyun wasn't too sad about it, his stepfather often worked overtime and didn't really spend much time with him. His stepfather had never really loved him all that much, he really only had eyes for Baekhyun's mother. But after what happened… 

No, best not to dwell on it. The memories were too fresh, too painful to even want to go down that rabbit hole again. Baekhyun decided to take his mind off his mother and went to his closet, pulling out a thousand-piece puzzle, It was a picture of two cats and a large daisy in between them. He took out all the pieces and carefully began constructing the edges. 

Baekhyun was already halfway finished with the puzzle when he heard the front door open. His stepfather must be back home. Baekhyun heard heavy footsteps coming up the rickety stairs and he checked his clock, realizing it was almost midnight. Baekhyun hurriedly turned off his bedroom lights and scrambled under the covers to pretend he was asleep, sure his stepdad would be angry if he had come to check on him and found the boy still awake. Baekhyun closed his eyes and snuggled under the comforter, turning to facw the wall his bed was pushed up against and slowing his breathing. He heard the doorknob slowly turn and through his closed eyes he could see light flood into the dark room. 

His stepfather came into the room, and Baekhyun could hear soft footsteps walking up to his bed. His stepfather just stood there for a while, so long that Baekhyun considered just getting up, sure his father already knew that he was faking. But before Baekhyun could move, the boy felt a rough hand rest on his shoulder and start rubbing. It was kind of weird but Baekhyun didn't think anything of it. 

Until it started to roam further south. 

The hand slid further and further down his back, his waist, his hips until his stepfather grabbed a harsh handful of his ass. Baekhyun's eyes shot open and an inaudible gasp slipped from his mouth. It became too much when his stepdad started to inch his sweats down his backside, and Baekhyun cried out, turning around and shoving his stepfather away. 

"Ah, so you are awake," his stepfather slightly slurred, smelling faintly of alcohol and cheap cologne.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun shrieked, his cheeks burning in humiliation and confusion.

His stepfather's face darkened and he violently grabs Baekhyun, pinning him down to the bed by his wrists.

"You don't get to question me, you little shit!" his stepfather yelled, violently smacked Baekhyun across the face, so hard that it would surely leave a bruise.  
Tears sprung to Baekhyun's eyes from the pain, and he tries to throw his stepfather off him, shrieking and flailing, to no avail. The older man was too heavy.

"Please, sir, please stop," Baekhyun frantically mumbled. Bile rose in this throat as his stepfather kissed his neck, sucking on his pale flesh hard enough that Baekhyun whimpered. He pushed on his stepfather's arms and cried even harder as the older man ripped Baekhyun's shirt, sucking marks down the younger boy's chest. His stepfather's hot mouth latched on a nipple and Baekhyun moaned, shocked at the sensations he was feeling. As his stepfather sucked on his rosy stubs Baekhyun could feel warmth pooling in his gut and that just made him sob even more, disgusted with himself for actually enjoying this violating act.

"Sir," Baekhyun pleaded, "Please stop. mmh, oh my god, please." 

"Shut up!" his stepdad snarled and shoved the tatters of Baekhyun shirt in his mouth. "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll make sure you can barely walk. Just be a good little slut and let your father do the work."  
Salty tears slipped down Baekhyun's cheeks and soaked the fabric in his mouth as his stepfather roughly flipped him onto his stomach and proceeded to tie his hands behind his back with another swath of the destroyed shirt.  
Baekhyun felt rough hands on his hips, yanking his ass high into the air. He cried out when those hands slipped down under the band of his underwear, yanking it all off until cool air was hitting Baekhyun's exposed hole.

"MMMMPPHHH! MMMMMMMMPH!" Bakehyun cried, his cries of desperation getting louder and louder. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" His stepfather yelled with unbridled rage, and barely a second later Baekhyun felt a harsh smack against his ass cheek.

"Little sluts who don't behave get punished," his stepdad explained, landing another harsh smack on Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun jolted forward at the sting, feeling light-headed as he forgot how to breathe. And yet he felt that same arousal pull at his stomach, felt his dick get just a bit harder. 

"Oh our little slut like this, doesn't he?" His stepfather sneered, cruelly yanking Baekhyun's tear-stained face off the bed to make him look him in the eyes. He took Baekhyun's makeshift gag out of his mouth and Baekhyun gasped for air, breathing heavily.  
"No… no, I--" 

"Don't lie to me, you stupid motherfucker, I know what a disgusting little creature you are!" He yelled in his face, smacking Bakehyun's ass again, even harder than before. Baekhyun's body jolted forward again and then went limp, suspended in the air only by his step father's crushing grip on his black hair.

"You caused her to die. It's your fault. All your fault." His stepfather repeated over and over like it was a prayer, salvation. "It's your fault!" He screamed, throwing Baekhyun's limp body against the wall his bed was pushed against. Baekhyun's tied up arms screamed in pain as his elbow went straight through the drywall. His stepfather cornered him and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing until the boy started to see black splotches in his vision.

"P-please,' Baekhyun weakly called out, his legs twitching and lashing out from the lack of oxygen. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he slumped over in his stepdad's arms, just on the edge of passing out when his stepfather let go. Oxygen flooded back into his lungs and he sucked in as much as he could, yet desperately wanting to lose consciousness if only to escape this situation.  
His stepfather patted his head calmly, almost sweetly and Baekhyun could barely do anything but lean against his wide chest and try to breathe through his battered throat.

"Your mother was the love of my life," his stepfather said, carding his hands through Baekhyun's mussed up hair. "She was my everything."  
His stepfather yanked Baekhyun back by the hair again, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You killed her."  
Baekhyun started to silently sob, "NO! no…"

"She was only in that car because of you. Because of what you did in the school bathroom with that boy," his stepfather said, icy and cruel, talking as if he was stating facts.  
His stepfather threw his face back into the covers with his ass up again and started to smack his ass, harder and harder with each strike.

"Disgusting, Selfish, Shameless, Sickening," His stepfather chanted over and over as Baekhyun cried from the overstimulation. "Well, since it's you're fault she's gone, you're going to take responsibility."  
Baekhyun heard the sound of unzipping and seconds later he felt his stepfather's dick fall onto his ass.

"NO! NO!! Sir, please no!" Baekhyun screamed, horrified at the size of the thing, and nauseated at the thought of his stepfather inside him.  
His stepfather kept going as if he didn't hear the boy, just gripping his hips even tighter and lining his dick up to Baekhyun's hole. He started to push himself in and Baekhyun keened at the stretching sensation, fear slowly morphing into pain as his stepfather pushed more and more of his thick length inside Baekhyun. 

"It hurts! Oh my god, it hurts, please stop sir! I'm sorr--FUCK" Baehyun yelled. It burned now that his stepfather was fully in, burned so much that Baekhyun could barely think.

"And now you slutty little hole belongs to me," his stepfather raspily groaned in his ear, a malicious grin spreading on his face as Baekhyun just sobbed into the sheets.  
His stepfather started to move inside him, small thrusts at first, but slowly started to build in tempo. Baekhyun's ass was on fire but another sensation was starting to take over. It felt kind of… good. His screams started to turn to moans when his stepfather started to thrust violently into him, smack his ass cheeks like a rider trying to make a horse go faster.

"I see our little slut is enjoying himself," his stepdad asked with dark glee.

"No, sir." Baekhyun breathed out, shoving his face into the covers even further so as not to be heard moaning.

"Nuh-uh my little cock slut," his stepfather growled, yanking on his hair to expose his face. "I want to hear those slutty little moans. Scream like a whore for me."  
The older man thrust deeper and into Baekhyun's hole, and Baekhyun couldn't keep his moans in. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn't shape any thoughts, the only thing grounding him was the warm sensation of a dick in his ass. Fuck, he really was a whore.  
His stepfather starting grunting louder and louder until Baekhyun felt a thick, hot liquid being released in his ass and he knew his stepfather had come. He whimpered as his stepfather smacked his ass once more and pulled out. Some come dribbled down his thigh and Baekhyun wanted to throw up at the thought of what he had just done. 

"Never forget who you belong to. You're mine and no one else's, get it whore?"

Baekhyun cried and shut his eyes, not wanting to believe this just happened. And that he still had a raging boner.

"I asked you a FUCKING QUESTION YOU WHORE? DO YOU GET IT?" His stepfather bellowed, smacking Baekhyun across the face on the same cheek as before.

"Y-yes sir," Baekhyun mumbled, wanting to die where he lay.

"Good boy," his stepfather smiled and patted Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun cringed at each pat and just laid there. Laid still as he heard his stepfather zip his pants back up and walk out of the room, even taking care to close the door behind him.  
Baekhyun laid in the dark, unmoving, for a long time after that.

\---------

Baekhyun shook the memory of the first time from his mind and checked the clock again. 11:52. It was nearly time. After that night on his 13th birthday, his father had come to his bedroom at midnight like clockwork and demanded sexual favors from Baekhyun. The pale boy tried to resist but he realized it was futile when he was punished with starvation once, almost dying from lack of nutrients. He realized he could never escape. Not while his stepfather controlled his life. Baekhyun was only 17, too young to be able to live on his own and unable to fend for himself in the adult world. 

6 more months. Just 6 more months of this sickening business and he could be free. His stepfather never really let him out much, only to go to school and come straight back home again. So the day Baekhyun turned 18 he was going to see the world. He's been saving up money for years now, money he'd stolen from his stepfather's wallet, and he had almost amassed around $1,200 that was hidden meticulously under his mattress. Not a lot to live on one's own, but enough to get on a plane and leave this cursed life. He could get a job and make his own money, living the life he pleased. 

The thought made him smile a bit, almost forgetting the time. He must've been too deep in his thoughts to hear the front door open because he was surprised when he heard the doorknob turn on his door. Baekhyun shot up into a sitting position, just as his stepfather entered his bedroom. 

"Hyunnie, you weren't sleeping were you?" His stepfather crooned, shutting the door behind him. Baekhyun's stomach dropped. Every night he always had a little hope that his stepfather wouldn't come that night, and almost every night his hopes were crushed.

"No, sir," Baekhyun said meekly, getting off the bed. He walked shakily to the middle of his room and kneeled on the ground, the way his stepfather liked it.  
His stepfather walked into the room, loosening his tie and walking up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun prayed that today would be a soft day and that his stepfather wouldn't hit him that much, but he was soon proven wrong when the man reached his spot on the floor and kicked him square in the stomach. The air rushed out of Baekhyun's lungs and he fell onto his side, desperately gasping for air. His stepfather grabbed him by the throat and sat him back upon his knees.

"Did I say that you could move?" The older man barked at him, dragging him back to his subservient position sitting on his heels. 

"N-no sir," Baekhyun gasped out, not wanting to be reprimanded for not responding. 

"Strip."

Baekhyun did just that, taking off the oversized t-shirt and boxers he was wearing to reveal the multiple fading bruises and hickeys that covered his chest, courtesy of last night and the nights before. When he was done he laid the clothes next to him in a pile and got back in position.

"One of my clients lied about their taxes today. I just listed it as they told me. And yet my boss had the NERVE to blame ME for the accounting mistake!" his stepfather said while he kicked Baekhyun again, this time across the face. Baekhyun cried out but sat still.

"Stupid ugly fucker, I should kill him for that!" Thwack. Another kick, this one stronger than the rest. Baekhyun flew back, landing on his butt. He gripped his screaming shoulder where there was now a dirty shoe mark.  
His step father's eyes glowed. "I thought I told you not to move, whore." 

He gave one more kick to Baekhyun's face and then ground his shoe on Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun screamed, the pain burning through his body, and he tried to squirm away, but his stepfather leaned down and gave him another sharp smack to the cheek. 

"Where are you going? I'm just beginning to enjoy myself."

His stepfather unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He gathered a fistful of the crying boy's dark hair and commanded "Suck." 

Baekhyun complied, taking it in his mouth and sucked on the tip, trying to take it slow due to the pain. But his stepfather was having none of it. 

"Take it all in or I'll make you wear a cock cage for a week," his stepfather threatened, grinning at the sight of Baekhyun's widening eyes.

Baekhyun opened his mouth all the way and allowed his stepfather to fuck his mouth. He had done this so many times that he didn't even choke anymore, just a little throat spasm here or there but not enough for him to need a reprieve, and his stepfather knew that. The older man roughly thrust into his mouth, using his throat like a cock sleeve. Baekhyun wanted to cry or to throw up from the idea of it all but he kept his mouth open, knowing what would happen if he disobeyed orders. Just 6 more months. He felt his step father's dick twitch in his mouth and knew he was going to cum soon. His stepfather plugged his nose with his big fingers and Baekhyun's eye's widened. He couldn't breathe as his stepdad kept fucking into his mouth and tears started to fall from his eyes from the strain. 

"Mmph, just like that. I'm going to cum," his stepfather groaned, and then spilled his seed into Baekhyun's mouth, pulling his dick out of his mouth with a pop and getting some on Baekhyun's fucked-out face.

"Yes, you look perfect like that. My own little personal fuck doll," his stepfather grinned cruelly and pulled out his phone. He snapped a couple pictures of cum-covered Baekhyun kneeling on the ground and smirked. He walked to the door and said, "Have fun at school tomorrow."

Baekhyun just picked himself up and headed for the bathroom where we could wash off the proof of his sin.


	3. Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter's kinda shitty but the next one will be better, I promise.

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He reached over to turn it off and straightened up, stretching his arms above his head before he hissed and held his shoulder until the pounding pain receded enough for him to get out of bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth at the sink, looking up at his reflection to inspect the big blue bruise on his cheek, already feeling queasy from the thought of all the outright staring he'll be subjected to at school. 

He put on an oversized gray hoodie and light blue jeans before heading out to school. He stopped and put his ear against his door, listening for any outside noises before he headed downstairs. After some snooping he realized his stepfather already went to work and sighed in relief. Seems like he could eat breakfast today. He went into the refrigerator and pulled out an egg and a piece of bread. He put the bread in the toaster and cracked the egg open on a pan, sprinkling some salt and pepper on top.

As he waited for both to cook he looked around and saw a pink Victoria's Secret bag sitting on the dining table. He walked over and opened it, feeling a bit queasy. There was a note inside that read 'For tonight' sitting on top of lacy red women's underwear. Baekhyun's stomach sank and he hurried back to his tasks when he heard the toaster ding, not even feeling hungry anymore, but he made himself eat anyway because his stepfather hated when he let food go to waste.  
Baekhyun grabbed his bag and hurried out the door, wanting to put as much space between him and the bag as soon as possible. When an early morning jogger passed him by on the sidewalk, staring and then pointedly fixing her gaze somewhere beyond him, Baekhyun remembered the bruise and quickly pulled up his hood, hoping to hide as much as possible.

He started walking even faster to school, keeping his eyes on the ground the whole time. It was almost a habit to never look anyone in the eye anymore and keep to himself. He had no friends at school and neither did he want any. He was always covered in bruises so everyone thought he was an outcast, a victim of bullying. And Baekhyun never corrected them. Just 6 more months. Then he'd been done with this whole charade.

He walked past the front gates of the school where a teacher was yelling at a couple of girls wearing booty shorts and strapless tops to go to the office.  
Baekhyun kept walking until he reached his classroom for homeroom, where he found his seat and sat down, resting his head against the desk. He didn't get much sleep last night due to the pain in his face and shoulder, so he tried to get some shut-eye before class started, enjoying the silence of an empty classroom. The sun shone through the two big windows facing the field, warming Baekhyun's face. He stretched out gently, making sure to not hurt his banged-up shoulder, and relaxed enough to slowly drift into sleep on the hard wood.

\----

Chanyeol checked the GPS on his map again and drove his beat-up Honda Civic around the corner. 

"You've arrived at your destination, Angelwood High School is on your left."  
Although Siri said he arrived, he still didn't see it. Maybe he had put in the wrong location?

Just as Chanyeol thought he was officially lost, he saw the front gate of his new school. *Sweet!* He thought and headed toward the parking lot that he could see sticking out around the bend. Chanyeol still couldn't believe he could drive his own car, even though it's been a few months now. 

He had gotten his permit at 16, but his parents told him that he would need to buy his own car, as he was a sophomore and should be grown up enough to find a job. So Chanyeol found work at a nearby cafe and worked his ass off during the school year and even more during the summer. Once he saved up enough money he purchased a used Honda and drove it everywhere, happy that he could finally drive but even happier that he did it himself. 

The universe was definitely stingy with its favors though, as Chanyeol soon found out from his parents that they had to move across the country soon afterward for his dad's work. Chanyeol said a tearful farewell to all his friends back in Chicago and flew out to this rural town somewhere in the middle of nowhere. So far the people seemed kind of friendly, if not a bit guarded, but Chanyeol was sure he could make friends quickly. He had a sort of puppy-dog charm that made people instantly like him so he wasn't too worried. 

Chanyeol finally found an open spot in the packed parking lot and put the car in park. He locked his car and went up to a man patrolling the front gate, probably a teacher, and said, "Hi! I'm new here. Do you know where I can find the front office?"

After getting directions he found the office and got his transfer papers checked out by a grumpy old lady at the front desk. After what felt like an eternity of her typing on her computer, she looked up at him again and handed him some papers, "Here's your schedule. Show this to the librarian and she'll give you all your textbooks. The library's that way." 

After much running around and asking many students for directions, Chanyeol was finally done and had gotten everything he needed and put all his textbooks away in his locker. He checked his schedule and saw that homeroom (whatever that was) was his first-class so he walked through the school trying to find the classroom number that matched with the one on his schedule. The school was deceptively small on the outside, Chanyeol realized, but when you enter campus it's actually pretty big. There were two main buildings, and one of them was two-stories. His last school wasn't this big. 

Chanyeol finally found it, Room 406, and walked inside. He had come to school early to make sure he would have time to take care of all the transfer business so he didn't expect anyone to be inside the classroom, but there was a boy with a gray hood lying down at one of the desks.

His face was turned away so Chanyeol didn't know if he was sleeping or not, but he tried to be quiet so as not to disturb him. He turned around and was about to leave when he heard a strangled noise come from the boy. Chanyeol opened his mouth to apologize for waking him up, but the boy had turned his face towards Chanyeol, and he saw that the boy was still sleeping. And that the boy had a nasty bruise on his face. Was he in a fight? Chanyeol silently walked up to him in curiosity and sat down two seats away from him, staring at the boy. Despite the bruise and the dark eye bags, Chanyeol noticed that the boy was kind of cute in an angelic way. The light from the open windows shining on him only added to that image. Chanyeol laid his head down on the desk too, so that the two boys faced each other. 

The angelic boy's face twisted and he made another noise again, this one a bit more like a… moan? It was hard to describe. 

Chanyeol suddenly felt a bit weird watching another boy sleep, maybe even having a wet dream. So he quietly tried to escape, needing to check out his other classes anyway. The boy whimpered, even louder this time, sounding a bit more desperate. 

"Stop… no…" he breathed out, his face twitching in fear. 

Ahh, so it was a nightmare then. Chanyeol was conflicted on what to do, but if he was having a nightmare he would've appreciated it if somebody woke him up. So he walked over and shook the boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, causing the boy to recoil and wake up in a flash. 

"I'm sorry sir!" He screamed out, falling out of his chair and dropping to the floor. The boy winced and cradled his shoulder, then after a couple of seconds realized someone was standing in front of him. 

The confused boy's wide eyes met Chanyeol's for a split second, and he saw the boy's eyes flicker in realization before he dropped his gaze to the floor and kept it there. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said softly, not sure what was wrong with the boy and not wanting to scare him either "Are you hurt? I thought you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do that. Do you need help up?"

The boy kept his eyes on the ground up and meekly said, "No, I'm sorry to trouble you. I'll get up on my own."

The angelic boy stood up with some wincing and sat back in his seat, fixing his eyes on his desk. Chanyeol saw the boy visibly relaxing from whatever shock he had before and Chanyeol stuck out a hand. 

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol. I just moved here from Chicago," Chanyeol said grinning. 

"Baekhyun," the boy said softly, warily extending his hand which Chanyeol shook vigorously.

"Oh wow, your name is cute like your face," Chanyeol said, sitting in the seat next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun seemed shocked and looked at Chanyeol seated next to him before looking back down at the desk. 

"You're not one for eye contact huh?" Chanyeol teased, grinning easily as if they'd been friends for life. He leaned a bit closer, causing Baekhyun to move away almost imperceptibly, and asked conspiratorially, "By the way, what happened to your face? Did you get in a fight? You seem like a nice kid I wouldn't have expected that of you."

Baekhyun covered the bruise with the side of his hoodie, suddenly self-conscious about it. 

"Heyy it's okay," Chanyeol teased, "Nothing wrong with being a bad boy. If anyone tries to bully me you gotta protect me okay? I don't want to be the transfer student who gets bullied." Chanyeol hugged himself dramatically, pretending to be a delicate princess. Then something dawned on him. 

"Hey wait you're not getting bullied right? You can tell me, I promise I'll help in any way I can," Chanyeol promised, earnestly worried about the smaller boy. 

Baekhyun finally spoke, softly saying, "No, I'm not being bullied."

Chanyeol watched in concern as Baekhyun stood up and mumbled, "excuse me" as he left the room. He stared at the smaller boy's back as he quickly left.  
With the boy gone, the room seemed a lot quieter, the chatter of all the students outside not penetrating the classroom's silence.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol whispered to himself, the frail little boy with the bruise intriguing him.


	4. F for Failure

Baekhyun ran out of the room as quick as he could, leaving the stranger, Park Chanyeol, inside. Baekhyun had been caught so off guard by the tall boy's niceness and was so off put by being woken up from a nightmare that he forgot to put up his usual wall against others. Nobody at school had talked to him voluntarily for the longest time, probably because he always seems so dejected and drawn. He checked a clock that hung from a nearby hallway and realized that there are only 5 minutes before class started. 

*What should I do?* Baekhyun thought to himself, walking around the hallways without a purpose when he heard someone call his name.

Baekhyun turned around to see his chemistry teacher, Kim Jongin, running up to him. 

"Baekhyun I called the home number we have on file for you but nobody responded, so I couldn't get a hold of you or your parents," Mr. Kim said, still huffing a bit, "We really need to talk about your grade in my class and I need a parent with you. What time do you think we can have a meeting?"

Baekhyun's head whipped up. "Mr. Kim, does a parent have to be there? My stepfather is really busy and he can't really make time for stuff like this. Can it p-please just be us?" Baekhyun mentally cursed at himself for stuttering and pleaded with his eyes, trying to convey his desperation to his teacher.

"No, I'm sorry, Baekhyun. He has to know how you're doing and maybe he can help you somehow," Mr. Kim said with a smile, believing himself to be helping Baekhyun with this intervention. But Baekhyun knows it's a death sentence.

"So, when should we set up a meeting?" Mr. Kim asked again, pulling out his phone to put it on his calendar. 

"Tomorrow. After school," Baekhyun croaked out, "I'll tell him about it tonight." Baekhyun wanted to cry, hard, but he held it together in front of his teacher.

"Okay great! I'll see you later. Don't forget, we have a lab today!"

Mr. Kim walked back to his classroom and the bell rang resoundingly throughout the hallway. Time for class. Baekhyun wiped away a tear that escaped and slowly breathed in and out as kids filled the hallway. He tried to focus only on putting one foot in front of the other as he walked back to homeroom.

\-----

As kids flooded into the classroom Chanyeol got up from the seat he was in to stand at the front of the classroom. He didn't know where to sit so he decided to wait for the teacher to place him somewhere. He leaned against the whiteboard as everybody situated themselves. He noticed Baekhyun coming back into the classroom and raised his hand to say hi but the boy looked at his converse and walked right by Chanyeol, taking the same seat he was sleeping in before. The boy looked visibly distressed, and before Chanyeol could go over to ask him if he was alright the teacher walked into the room.

"Ah! You must be Park Chanyeol, the new kid!" the 30-something teacher said with a light smile. 

"Yes, sir," Chanyeol said, "I don't know where I should sit…"

"Oh yes I'm sorry, right there is fine," the teacher said, pointing to the empty desk behind Baekhyun, "Right behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun could you raise your hand." 

Baekhyun seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even respond when the teacher said his name, but Chanyeol knew him already do it was fine.

"My name is Mr. Do by the way. Welcome to Angelwood High School, Chanyeol!" Mr. Do said, and then "Everybody, make sure to introduce yourself to Chanyeol when class is over."

Chanyeol made his way to his new desk, getting a few smiles from some students and giving some in return.

Mr. Do started to talk about something related to the midterms and Chanyeol pretty much drowned it out, all his focus on Baekhyun's curled back. He reached out and poked Baekhyun. 

"Hey man, are you okay?" Chanyeol whispered, "You look worried about something." 

Baekhyun didn't turn around and didn't respond. It was as if Chanyeol hadn't said anything. Chanyeol tried again a couple of seconds later but all he got in return was silence. So he gave up. Chanyeol leaned back at his desk and listened to Mr. Do, who was now restating the honor code. 

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang and everybody started to pack up. Baekhyun shoved a bunch of papers into his backpack and left quickly. Chanyeol was about to chase after him when a couple of cute girls came up to him.

"Your name is Chanyeol right?" the brunette one said, blocking Chanyeol from leaving, "I'm Irene. And she's Seulgi." She pointed at her blonde friend who looked away and blushed when Chanyeol looked at her.

"Yeah it is, hi," Chanyeol said, staring at Baekhyun hurriedly leaving until he was out of sight. When Baekhyun was gone he turned his attention to the two girls and asked, "Hey do you know what's up with that kid Baekhyun? He barely made eye contact with me this whole morning and it's like he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me. Does he hate me or something?"

Irene chuckled and said, "Baekhyun? No, he's like that with everyone. He's kind of known as a freak around here."  
She leaned closer and confided, "We all just stay away from him for the most part. He's really gloomy and always has some type of bruise on his body. I heard he has ties to the local gang."

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he says, "Wait he's always bruised?"

This time it was shy Seulgi who answered. "Yeah. I for one kind of feel bad for him, but he won't let any of us get close, even though we want to."

Irene made a face and scoffed, "Speak for yourself. I don't want to get close to that gloomy loser." 

Seulgi sighed and the bell rang again, signaling that the little break between periods is over. Chanyeol and Seulgi shared math class next so she offered to take him, and after saying their goodbyes to Irene they headed off in that direction. As they walked Seulgi talked more and more, her shyness starting to melt away, and they were laughing over a joke he told about mushrooms when they entered their math classroom.

As the day went on, Chanyeol realized more and more that his high school's curriculum back in Chicago was way ahead of what they were learning here so Chanyeol already knew pretty much every subject they were learning. It was a relief really, as he thought he might be behind his classmates due to coming in the middle of the year. At lunch, he sat with Seulgi, Irene, and their friend, Oh Sehun, who was convincing him to send in an application to be a peer tutor.

"You get so many community service hours from just one hour of tutoring its insane," Sehun said with a mouthful of lettuce, "I did it last year but junior year is more of a struggle for me so I quit. But you should definitely join."

Chanyeol grinned and thought *why not?* As he looked at his new friends making fun of each other at their lunch table, he smiled to himself. *Maybe life here isn't going to be so bad.* he thought to himself.

An oversized gray hoodie caught his eye and he looked over to see Baekhyun sitting at a relatively close table in the cafeteria, barely touching the food he had in front of him. He saw the angelic boy drive a plastic fork into the unidentifiable meat the school serves and then take it out, doing that over and over again until he decided to just get up and throw it out. Chanyeol turned back to his friends and tried to take his mind of the troubled boy.

\----

Baekhyun felt like throwing up. 

He was walking home as slowly as he could, almost shuffling, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He would have to tell his stepfather sooner than later. He could already feel his stepfather's reproachful stare as he slapped the shit out of Baekhyun again and again. 

When Baekhyun arrived home he took his shoes off and snuck around carefully to make sure his father wasn't home yet. When he confirmed he wasn't Baekhyun sat on the small living room couch and thought of how to ask his stepfather to come to the parent-teacher meeting with him in a way that won't incite his anger too much. 

Baekhyun's stepfather had always demanded he keep straight As in all his classes and promised death if he didn't upkeep that. But chemistry was just too hard for him. He got Fs on his last two tests and he had a C overall in the class. He thought he had enough time until midterms to raise that C to an A so that his father wouldn't notice anything on his grade report. But if Baekhyun asked his stepfather to go to a parent-teacher meeting with him it was obvious that he's not doing well in the class. Baekhyun stood up and went to make for the stairs when he saw the pink Victoria's Secret bag and grabbed it off the table. He might as well be compliant if he needed to ask for a favor. Then Baekhyun went upstairs to his room and decided to focus on work to just escape the situation. 

At around 11pm, Baekhyun heard the front door open and he dropped everything he was doing. He hurriedly stripped off all his clothes and put on the lacy red undergarments. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought the red definitely did compliment his pale skin. He threw an oversized t-shirt on over all the lace. He put an ear to his door, hearing his stepdad open the refrigerator door and some crinkling. Baekhyun attempted to calm down his racing heartbeat, rubbing his sweaty palms on his shirt. He opened the door and slowly walked downstairs, not sure why he was creeping about when he was going to have to talk to his stepdad anyway.

"Hi, Daddy," Baekhyun said when he saw his stepdad who was sitting at the dining table typing away at his computer. 

"Hyunnie," his stepdad grinned and stretched his arms out, beckoning Baekhyun to come over. 

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and complied, going over and sitting on his stepfather's lap. The older man seemed to be in a good mood, so maybe he wouldn't die after all.

"What is it?" His stepfather asked, running his hands over Baekhyun's thighs like a child in possession of a new toy. "You only call me daddy when you need something."

"I-I-- ummm… Daddy, my c-chemistry teacher needs you to come to a parent-teacher meeting tomorrow," Baekhyun blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut in fear of what his stepfather might do. He felt the hands on his thighs stop and his heart did too.

"Look at me," his stepfather said severely, yanking Baekhyun's chin to make him face him. "What did you do?" 

Baekhyun squirmed in his lap and whispered, "I got Fs on my last two tests." 

He saw fiery wrath fill his stepdad's eyes and Baekhyun desperately started to snivel, whispering "I'm sorry"s and "I'll work harder"s to the older man to no avail. 

His stepfather grabbed his arm and ripped him out of his lap, slamming Baekhyun into the table. 

"You, WHAT?" the older man yelled, squashing Baekhyun's face into the wood table, his hand like an iron clamp on the back of his neck. "Wow, you actually are a stupid bitch."

"I'm sorry, sir," Baekhyun wailed, "I'll do better!! I promise, please don't hurt me!" 

His stepfather just growled "shut up" and pulled Baekhyun's shirt up to his shoulders, red-lace-clothed ass sticking out for his stepfather's viewing pleasure.

"Oh I see you found my gift for you," His stepfather said, self-satisfied. "Red looks good on whores" he whispered roughly in Baekhyun's ear. The tingly sensation went straight to his dick and he whimpered, rubbing his crotch against the table for friction.

"What a bitch in heat you are," His stepfather grinned, holding Baekhyun's hips in place, stopping him from feeling good. Baekhyun knew his stepfather liked when he was vocal, so he moaned when his stepfather grabbed a handful of his ass and smacked it with full force. 

"A needy whore too," his stepfather said, spanking him again. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

Baekhyun would rather die, but to please his stepfather he moaned even louder and said in his sluttiest voice, "I want you to fuck my hole, sir."

His stepfather's breath caught in his chest and he leaned down to kiss a line down Baekhyun's pale back, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. 

"Call me Daddy" he whispered in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun fought against the bile rising in his throat and said, "I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Please use me however you want."

His stepdad groaned at that and took his already hard dick out of his pants and rubbed it against Baekhyun's entrance, still covered by the lace thong. This time the moan Baekhyun let out was genuine and he subconsciously started to rub back against his stepfather's huge dick. His stepfather moved the thong aside and spit in Baekhyun's hole, using his finger to push it inside. Baekhyun cried out when his stepfather suddenly put in his impressive length but was still loose from his preparation in the shower. His stepfather never prepped him or made sure he got his release so Baekhyun had learned to take care of all of that himself over the years

"Ugh you're so fucking tight, Hyunnie," his stepfather groaned out, pushing all the way inside until his dick was fully sheathed into the trembling boy. His stepfather put both his hands on the table on either side of Baekhyun's head and started to fuck into the boy. Baekhyun moaned louder than louder as the older man picked up the pace, trying to convince himself the moans were to convince his stepfather help him out and not because this felt good in a sick way.

His stepfather kept thrusting into him, wrapping a big hand around Baekhyun's throat and depriving the boy of oxygen for half of a minute at a time before letting go.

After a while, the older man flipped Baekhyun over onto his back, putting one of Baekhyun's pale legs over his shoulder and Baekhyun almost screamed in pleasure as his stepfather's dick reached impossibly further. But any real pleasure Baekhyun was feeling almost instantly melted away as he faced the man giving it to him. This daily abuse had made him very sensitive to his stepfather's touch, almost enough that he had begun to feel pleasure on days like this where his stepfather was in a good mood, and Baekhyun wasn't being hurt that badly. The lines between them were so blurred in his mind that they were nearly nonexistent and Baekhyun couldn't even imagine a life without his stepfather's dick. But he was determined to find out. 

Baekhyun "moaned" even louder and threw his head back in fake euphoria, the picture-perfect little whore his stepfather wanted. The older man groaned and his thrusts became erratic. Baekhyun could feel his huge cock twitching in his ass and then he was cumming in him. The older man thrust one last time into Baekhyun and then pulled out, all the semen he had released dripping out of Baekhyun's ass. 

For a while both men were silent and the only sound in the room was both of their harsh breathing. When his stepfather finally spoke, he said, "For failing your tests you will be punished, and I will go to this little meeting of yours."

Tears threatened to spill at the idea of one of his stepfather's sadistic punishments, but he knew his stepdad would get mad if Baekhyun cried right after the older man had granted him a favor. 

"W-What's the punishment, sir?" Baekhyun said, gingerly sitting up and covering himself up a bit with his shirt. His father contemplated for a second and then a cruel light came into his eyes. 

Baekhyun gulped. 

His stepfather went into his bedroom and emerged holding a small pink vibrator with a wireless remote. 

"You will put this in tomorrow morning and I will take it out for you after school is done," his stepfather explained, grinning widely the whole time.

Baekhyun gaped at him and started, "But sir! How will I focus on my studies if--" "ENOUGH!" his stepfather shouted over him, throwing the pink vibrator on the table next to him. "If you dare talk back to me again I will fucking *whip* you, I swear to god."

"If this vibrator is not in your ass when I check after school there will be hell to pay."

Baekhyun just closed his small hand around the vibrator and nodded, running up to his room where he could finally cry his heart out.


	5. Parent-Teacher Meeting

*Bzzzzzt* 

The vibrator in his ass turned on for the third time that day, this time in history class. Baekhyun squirmed in his seat, laying his flushed, hot face down on the cool wood of his desk to try to hide his little issue. He sneakily arranged his erection so that it was folded away into the waistband of his boxers. 

He was so focused on his current predicament that he didn't hear his history teacher call his name repeatedly until the girl who sat in front of him in class shook his shoulder and said, "Baekhyun, wake up."

Baekhyun lifted his head up and said shakily, "May I go to the nurse's room, I feel a biT SICK!" The last part came out as a bit of a shout as the vibration was turned up to an even higher power. When she said yes Baekhyun got up and sprinted out of the room on shaky legs. He staggered through the hallway, a few students giving him judging glances as he passed by them but Baekhyun was too focused on finding somewhere he could relieve his erection to care. 

He soon reached the nurse's office and saw a sign that read 'The nurse is out for today. If you need anything go to the front office, for instruction.'  
*Perfect* Baekhyun thought, as he ran into the room and locked the door behind him. 

"Hello?" he called into the room, cringing when the vibrator changed pulse patterns. Nobody answered.

That was all the affirmation Baekhyun needed to pull down his pants right there on the floor and touch himself. He jerked off frantically, just wanting this all to be over. But he couldn't get off. The small boy was close to tears from the overstimulation and lack of an orgasm. 

Then Baekhyun closed his eyes and pictured his stepfather's massive body leaning over Baekhyun and fucking into him. He touched himself again and moaned. He stuffed two of his fingers in his mouth, imagining his stepfather telling him to 'shut the fuck up and take it like a good little whore'. The vibrations in Baekhyun's ass suddenly stopped but Baekhyun was too far gone at this point to even notice.

"MMPH!" Baekhyun moaned around his fingers, and soon cum was spilling over his fingers and onto the tiled floor beneath him. Baekhyun leaned back against the door his chest heaving. He truly was disgusting. Baekhyun curled up into a tight ball and cried his eyes out, feeling every bit the needy whore his stepfather told him he was. 

Baekhyun realized that he had been gone from class for too long and he wiped his face and fixed his clothes as if nothing had just happened. He found some tissues on the nurse's desk and wiped up the mess he made on the floor and then left just as quickly as he had come. 

\----

What the hell had Chanyeol just seen?

He had been brought to the nurse's office because he had been hit in the head by an errant flying football and blacked out for a couple of mintues. The nurse was called immediately. Turns out he had gotten a minor concussion and Chanyeol was excused from the remainder of PE, and instead went to lie down in the nurse's office. Right after she helped lay him down, she had gotten a call from her daughter's school asking her to pick her daughter up immediately. So she had put up that sign and left, leaving Chanyeol to sleep until he started to feel better.

And then he was suddenly woken up by a loud bang and a weak "Hello?" that almost sounded like a whimper and an extremely faint buzzing sound.

Chanyeol couldn't see who was calling from behind the sheer, white curtain that acted as a canopy surrounding the bed on four sides. He sat forward to open the curtain and alert whoever it was of his presence when he heard moans and huffs coming from the weak voice. Chanyeol froze and sat there in absolute silence as he listened to the unknown boy jerk off on the floor a few feet away from him. 

Chanyeol didn't want to make things awkward for the boy so he decided that he shouldn't open the curtain, because what the other boy wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him. That is until he heard the boy start to cry, little whimpers forming into a torrent of body-racking sobs. Chanyeol's curiosity got the better of him, and he knew he shouldn't, but he pulled back the curtain the tiniest bit and found that the mystery boy was Baekhyun, sitting there crying in a little ball. Something pink peeked out from underneath his bare ass and Chanyeol wondered what it was. Until he realized that it was probably the source of the buzzing sound.

Chanyeol gulped and put the curtain back to where it was and ever so quietly moved back until he was laying down on the bed again. He was sorry he looked. So sorry. He looked straight at the ceiling, wishing he had lost his ability to hear and see for ten minutes. He waited until he heard the scuffling sounds stop and the door bang shut before he even breathed again. 

What the actual fuck was that? Chanyeol closed his eyes and imagined the tear-stained angelic boy moaning with a vibrator in his ass, begging for someone's cock. Chanyeol's cock. His eyes flew open and he looked down at his pants where a tent was forming in his too-tight jeans.

\----

The last bell of the day rung and Baekhyun's stomach was in knots. The vibrator had only gone off once more after he orgasmed, but it was at a low enough setting that he could make it through class by just clenching his legs shut. 

Now he had to go meet his teacher and stepfather.

He walked as slow as he could, taking the long way to the room, hoping to delay the inevitable. When he finally reached the classroom inside he saw Mr. Kim and his stepfather chatting amiably, his stepfather's manner a complete 180 from what Baekhyun was used to. It was Baekhyun's fault he was dragged out of work to come here, and he was sure that his stepfather would make him pay for it. 

"Ah Baekhyun! Come, sit down next to your father," Mr. Kim said, his good-naturedness dropping a bit to make way for a serious talk.

Baekhyun sat down in the wooden chair next to his stepfather, the older man never once glancing at him, making it impossible for Baekhyun to read his mood. 

"So, as you know Baekhyun is an exceptional student. I took the liberty of looking at his transcripts and noticed that he has never dropped below an A in any of his classes," Mr. Kim said, bringing out a couple of files. "Yet he has a C in my class. Both his last two tests he got an F. Baekhyun, do you think you know why that happened?"

Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the vibrator in his ass came to life and a strangled moan come out instead of words. Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth, his face flushing in embarrassment, and looked over at his stepfather who was still looking at Mr. Kim.

"Baekhyun are you alright?" Mr. Kim asked worriedly, "Are you hurt or something?"

"N-no, sir! I'm so…sorry about that. Mmph! um, what was the question again?" Baekhyun strangled out, squeezing his legs together as tight as they could go. 

"I asked you if you knew the reason why you failed two tests consecutively," his teacher sighed. "Did you even study? Is something the matter with your personal life? I have to know to be able to help you."

Baekhyun's stepfather finally spoke up. "No nothing is going on at home with him, and he is studying hard," his stepfather said, laying a hand on Baekhyun's thigh, too close to his crotch. "I believe he is just having a hard time understanding the information. Would you be able to suggest anything for Baekhyun to do to get more out of his studying?"

Baekhyun whimpered at the touch and he desperately ground his hips into the chair, trying to push the vibrator even deeper. His stepfather's hand on his thigh gripped down, silently telling Baekhyun to stop moving. Baekhyun looked down at the ground, trying to hide his flushed, turned-on face from his teacher. 

"I can suggest one thing," Mr. Kim said, oblivious to what the two men were doing a few feet away from him. "I can enroll Baekhyun as a student in our school's peer tutoring. It's always better to learn from somebody who is also taking the same class as you don't you think? We can do it right now if you want."

Baekhyun's stepfather smiled deceptively sweetly and crooned, "That sounds like a lovely idea. Bsekhyun why don't you thank your teacher, hm?"

The vibrator's setting shot up to max power and he almost screamed out, "Thank you, sir!" 

Mr. Kim laughed and replied, "Oh it's no trouble, you don't have to get so excited over it. Let me go grab the forms right now so that you can sign them."

Mr. Kim got up from his desk chair and left the room, presumably to go to the office. When the teacher was finally gone, Baekhyun's stepfather turned to the trembling boy. He leaned in close to Baekhyun and whispered in a gruff voice, "I see my little slut likes the public degradation hmm? You want me to claim you right here in front of your teacher?" 

Baekhyun couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a wanton moan, desperately riding the chair in hope of some friction to relieve the pent-up arousal burning in his gut. His stepfather grabbed him by the throat and forced Baekhyun to look straight at him, the boy's shifting, arousal-clouded eyes meeting his stepfather's pitch black ones. 

"S-Sir, please, oh my god please" Baekhyun moaned out, ready to collapse from all the strain. 

"Please what, little whore?" His stepfather purred, wanting to hear Baekhyun say it. 

"PLEASE FUCK ME, SIR!" Baekhyun cried out. His stepfather released his chokehold and the frail boy collapsed against his chest, heavily breathing.

Mr. Kim came back into the room with a flourish and said "I found them! You just need to sign-- oh is Baekhyun alright? What happened?"

Baekhyun faintly heard his stepfather say, "Oh it's nothing he just has a little cold. Where should I sign?"

After all the paperwork was done, Baekhyun's stepfather gave the teacher a quick "thank you" and lifted Baekhyun up by the arm, the boneless boy barely able to walk.

Once they were far away from the chemistry room, his stepfather picked the little boy up and carried him princess-style to a secluded stairwell that was faraway from the rest of the empty classrooms and safely tucked away by folds in the walls.

Baekhyun fell to the floor when his stepfather promptly dropped him. He cried out when he landed on his ass in a combination of pain and pleasure as the vibrator got pushed even further into his ass, fully pressing against his prostate. 

"Stand up," his stepfather coldly demanded. Baekhyun slowly raised himself on increasingly shaky legs, letting out little huffs and puffs of pleasure. "Turn around with your hands against the wall and your ass out."

Baekhyun sobbed in arousal, following his stepfather's order and begging, "Please, sir, I can't take it anymore."

His stepfather grinned darkly, pressing his much bigger frame against Baekhyun's back, setting his hands on the wall on either side of Baekhyun, trapping the smaller boy. "What a needy whore for Daddy," he said, leaning down and running his nose along the junction of Baekhyun's neck, taking a light sniff of the boy's sweet body scent. "Let's see if you still have that vibrator in."

His stepfather roughly yanked Baekyun's slacks and underwear down, kneading the smaller boy's ass cheeks with his huge hands. Baekhyun whined and leaned back against his stepfather's broad chest, needed more but not wanting to ask for it.

"Aha, here it is! What a good little boy you are!" his stepfather praised, pressing his clothed, hardening cock against Baekhyun's still vibrating ass. His stepfather pulled out the vibrator, causing Baekhyun to whine at the sudden emptiness, and turned it off. 

"Please," Baekhyun breathed out again, needing something, anything, to get him off.

The older man quickly unzipped his pants, obviously done teasing Baekhyun, and pulled out his hard dick. He slapped it against Baekyun's ass a couple of times, and then, after smearing some of his precum around, violently shoved all the way into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun screamed at the dry stretch, but his stepfather was already moving. He snapped his hips roughly, thrusting hard and fast into Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't even stop to think for a moment that they were in public and definitely shouldn't be doing this at a school. He just needed to cum. He started to move his hips back to match his stepfather's thrusts, causing his stepfather to let out a guttural laugh.

"For how much you say you don't want this, I always see you trying to take more," his stepfather said in his ear, grabbing Baekhyun's wrists with one hand and pinning them to the wall in front of them. Baekhyun couldn't even reply, moans ripping out of his throat. Then suddenly he saw black splotches flash in front of his vision and he felt himself cumming, only thin ropes of liquid coming out due to his masturbation earlier in the nurse's office. His stepfather let go of him and Baekhyun collapsed to the floor in a heap, truly unable to keep himself standing. 

"What a fucking waste of space," his stepfather sneered, grabbing a fistful of Baekhyun's hair and wrenching it painfully up. "Stand up!"

Baekhyun tried putting his arm as a brace against the wall but his wobbly legs just wouldn't keep him up. Tears started to flow as his stepfather smacked him across the face, hard, and said, "fine, I'll just fuck your face then."

He grabbed Baekhyun's head, forcing the boy's mouth open, and fucked into the wet, warmth there. Baekhyun was so tired it was all he could do not to choke, but he kept his mouth open. *Like the good little slut you are,* his stepfather's voice said in his head, the man's phantom voice whispering dark humiliations in his ear.

And he did look like a slut; down on his knees with his stepfather balls-deep in his mouth and saliva dripping out of the corner of his fuckhole. His stepfather grunted as he got closer and closer to his climax, his thrusts becoming even rougher and deeper. He plugged up Baekhyun's nose and shot a load of cum down his throat, forcing the boy to drink it all. When Baekhyun milked him dry, his stepfather finally pulled out and stepped back, admiring his handiwork. 

"Oh I gotta have a picture of this," he chuckled to himself taking a picture of a tear-and-cum-stained Baekhyun, down on the floor with his pants half off and his hair all a mess. His stepfather walked back up to him and leaned down, grabbing him by his throat and slamming his head into the wall. Baekhyun choked on air and wheezed, trying to breathe around the chokehold. 

"Now, Hyunnie, you better attend this little tutor thing, and if your grade doesn't get better by midterms, I will do something far worse to you than just putting in a little vibrator. You understand?" 

Baekhyun nodded desperately, and his stepfather released his grip on his neck. 

"See you at home Hyunnie," his stepfather said and walked away, leaving Baekhyun to gather himself in the stairwell.


	6. Shoe-Cleaning

Baekhyun walked home, his legs barely keeping him up the whole way. When he finally reached home he went upstairs and flopped into bed, not even caring about the sticky substance still lingering in bits of his hair. He closed his eyes and slowly sank into an empty, dreamless sleep. 

When Baekhyun woke up it was nearly 10-o'clock night. He got up slowly and tiptoed to his bedroom door, not wanting to make any sound in fear of his stepfather coming up to check on him if he heard anything. Baekhyun opened the door and peaked out. He crept halfway down the stairs and listened, soon realizing his stepfather wasn't home yet. Baekhyun let out a loud sigh of relief and went back upstairs to wash away the cum and grime. When Baekhyun came back down he flopped on the couch, taking out his math notes and studying the formulas. Somehow, being in the house without his stepfather invoked a kind of quiet calm. A calm that Baekhyun was unused to. It made him feel wary. 

Baekhyun jumped in his seat when he heard the sound of the doorbell ring and then knocking. His stepfather wouldn't knock.

Baekhyun stood up, wincing when the shock of suddenly standing sent a wave of pain in his lower back and went over to the door. 

He was shocked when the door opened to reveal Park Chanyeol, standing awkwardly and holding a box with a red ribbon in his hands.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol gasped in shock after overcoming his initial silence, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Baekhyun said quietly, anxiously looking around past Chanyeol's shoulders, checking to see if his stepfather was anywhere nearby. He hated when Baekhyun talked to other boys. "What are you doing here?"

Chanyeol seemed to shake himself a bit and the boy smiled, "I just moved across the street. I guess we're neighbors!"

"Y-yeah," Baekhyun said quietly, not really liking where this was going. This loud boy was encroaching on Baekhyun's quiet life and Baekhyun just wanted him to leave him alone. 

"Oh! My mom told me to bring this to your parents, it's just a little neighborly present," Chanyeol said excitedly, pushing the gift box into Baekhyun's hands. "Are your parents home? I wanted to say hi."

Baekhyun coughed and mumbled, "Uhh I live with my stepfather and he's not here at the moment. But I will tell him you said hi." 

Baekhyun started to close the door on the taller boy, hoping for him to just leave but Chanyeol put his hand on the door and pushed his way in.

"Oh come on don't be like that! We're friends after all! I want to talk to you a bit more," Chanyeol said with an easy smile, ignoring Baekhyuns small protests of "it's late" and "I have to study".

Baekhyun sighed and resigned himself to a bit more conversation as the taller boy walked into the house and started to look around. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to lie down and nurse his wounds but he fell in step behind Chanyeol who was slowly walking around and looking at everything in detail.

"Wow, it's unbelievably clean in here," Chanyeol remarked, running his finger along the stair banister near the edge of the living room.

"Yeah I clean up every day," Baekhyun replied folding his hands in front of his body and looking at the floor. 

"Oh were you studying for math before I came?" Chanyeol asked seeing the calculus papers strewn across the couch. "I take calculus too. You take AP?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun mumbled, quickly picking up all the papers and arranging them in a neat pile on the coffee table. 

"Me too! We should study together sometimes," Chanyeol suggested, flopping across the now cleared couch. 

"You should go," Baekhyun said worriedly, glancing at the clock, "My stepfather should be coming home soon and he doesn't really like visitors."

As if he summoned him, Baekhyun heard the front door unlock from the other side of the house and his heart nearly froze. If his stepfather caught him with a boy like this he didn't even know what he'd do. Baekhyun wasn't allowed to fraternize with boys, not after what happened 4 years ago.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's arm and yanked him off the couch, causing the smaller boy's ruined hips to ache from the sudden motion. 

"What the hell? Hey, what's going on? Baekhyun!" Chanyeol said before a hyperventilating Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him upstairs. 

Baekhyun heard his stepfather call his name sharply from downstairs and Baekhyun quickly dragged a wide-eyed Chanyeol to his room and shoved him into his closet.

Before he shut the door Baekhyun gasped out, "Whatever happens, don't open this door until I say it's okay." 

Baekhyun heard his stepfather call his name even louder, barkingly commanding him to come downstairs, and Baekhyun slammed the closet door closed, quickly making his way downstairs to see what his stepfather wanted. 

"Kneel," his stepfather ground out as soon as Baekhyun reached the bottom of the steps. Tears rose in his eyes as he realized what his stepfather was going to make him do. Baekhyun sank to his knees and trained his eyes on the floor, knowing his stepfather hated it even more when he cried.

"I called twice for you Baekhyun," his stepfather's icy voice said from somewhere above him, his leather work shoe tapping against the hardwood floor. "What were you doing?" 

"N-nothing, Sir" Baekhyun stammered out, fear and anxiety coursing through his veins. setting his nerves on fire. 

"Then why didn't you come right away, Hyunnie?" His stepfather said slowly, walking up to Baekhyun until he was right in front of the boy's cowering frame, his large body looming over Baekhyun.

"I-I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't hear you." Baekhyun closed his eyes in despair, bracing for the kick he knew was coming. 

But it didn't come.

Baekhyun opened his eyes in wonder, hopeful that maybe his stepfather would take pity on him, but when he met the older man's icy eyes he knew that wasn't the case. He shivered and dropped his gaze to the floor again, licking his dry lips.

"Lick them."

Baekhyun glanced up at those words, his stepfather's face not giving an inch.

"Lick my shoes until they're clean."

"W-what?" Baekhyun asked faintly, not sure what was going on. 

"I SAID LICK THEM YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH!" his stepfather roared, stepping on Baekhyun's head until his face was smooshed into the floor. 

Baekhyun trembled even harder and started to cry. He grabbed his stepfather's shoe and started to inch toward it. He didn't want to do this disgusting act, but he knew he had no choice. 

He slowly reached his tongue out, reluctant to even touch the dirty shoes but his stepfather leaned down and shoved Baekhyun's face into the brown leather. Baekhyun squealed and tried to pull back but his stepfather shoved his face even harder into the shoe and hissed, "lick."

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and quickly licked a stripe of the shoe. He gagged when he tasted dirt and grime on his tongue but he kept going, tears streaming down his face as he kept licking. 

"Good little Hyunnie," his stepfather crooned, smirking down at the small boy licking his shoes. 

When Baekhyun had completely licked them clean he shuffled away from his stepfather on the floor and threw up. Twice.

Baekhyun looked up, mortified, and was met with his stepfather's menacing grin. 

"I guess I'll have to punish you for that too," his stepfather's grin stretching even wider as his evil mind worked through ways to punish Baekhyun.

"Go up to your room and strip," his stepfather said. 

His room. Baekhyun had almost forgotten about Chanyeol. Baekhyun couldn't be seen like this. This was not happening. Baekhyun threw himself at his stepfather, desperately grabbing his pants, "NO, please Sir! Please punish me right now, down here. Please not upstairs!!"

His stepfather's gaze darkened and the man's foot whipped out, kicking Baekhyun straight in the stomach. The poor boy flew back a couple of feet, making him almost throw up again.

"You don't command me you fucking whore, do I make myself clear?" His stepfather said, kicking Baekhyun again, this time on his back. He stepped on Baekhyun's throat, cutting off oxygen from the small boy's brain, and hissed, "Get your sorry ass upstairs before I drag you up myself."

Baekhyun's stepfather released his foot and Baekhyun coughed, tears streaming out from his eyes due to the lack of oxygen. 

He slowly picked himself up from the floor and got to his feet. Baekhyun walked up the stairs, chills running down his spine as he walked to his own death.

\-----

Chanyeol's heart was beating out of his chest when he heard the shouts and beating that was occurring faintly downstairs. So it was Baekhyun's stepfather that had left all those bruises on the small boy. Chanyeol felt sick to his stomach but he kept his ear pressed against the small closet door, his sick curiosity piqued in a way that happens to all humans. 

He strained to hear more and realized it had been quiet for a while. Maybe it was over. Chanyeol breathed a deep sigh of relief and then heard the bedroom door open. Chanyeol saw through the crack in between the door and the wall that the small boy was struggling to walk, and Chanyeol could feel his chest tightening up. 

He was about to open the closet door completely to run to the boy and ask him what's going on when another, heavier, set of footsteps walked into the room. Chanyeol looked to see a tall man, presumably Baekhyun's stepdad, walk in the room and gasped when he saw the man violently punch Baekhyun square in the jaw.

Baekhyun screamed and crumpled to the floor, reaching up to hold his face in agony.

"Ahh, that felt refreshing," his stepfather said, with an unhinged smile. He looked down at Baekhyun and simply said, "Strip."

Chanyeol's eyes widened as Baekhyun quietly complied, struggling a bit when he pulled off his t-shirt to reveal a bunch of dark bruises covering his pale chest and arms. He took off his pants and underwear as well, piling them all into a neat bunch next to him. Then he crawled to the middle of the room and sat so that he was on his knees, his heels under his butt. 

Chanyeol had to put his sweater's sleeve in his mouth to stop himself from shouting out when Baekhyun's stepfather took out a cat o nine tails whip and chuckled darkly.

He was just about to burst out of the closet when he saw the older man running the black leather whip along Baekhyun's pale skin, but stopped when he saw Baekhyun's eyes. 

They were looking straight at him. 

The smaller boy seemed terrified and on the verge of hysteria, but he shook his head at Chanyeol imperceptibly, his big brown eyes pleading with Chanyeol to stay in the closet.

Chanyeol didn't know why he was even shoved here in the first place but now was not the time to think of such things, not when Baekhyun was about to be whipped right before his eyes. 

Baekhyun's stepfather grabbed Baekhyun's wrists and tied a thick rope around them, then tying that rope to the small boy's bed frame.

He leaned down and whispered lowly into the boy's ear, "You're going to count and you're going to thank me for every strike."

"Yes, sir," Baekhyun replied, keeping his eyes trained on the ground, no fight left in him to resist.

Chanyeol gasped as the whip struck Baekhyun's back, leaving a deep red gash in the boy.

"One," he gasped out, back arching from the pain. "Thank you, sir."

The whip shot through the air again, this time striking Baekhyun's bare ass.

"Two!" he screamed out, a bit louder than last time. "Thank you, sir."

The whip rained down blows for what felt forever. Chanyeol watched the whole thing in a horrified stupor, unable to stop himself from watching. 

"THIRTY!" Baekhyun cried out, cowering as far away from the whip as the rope let him. "T-Thank you, sir. FUCK!" 

He cried out in pain again as he fell onto his side and the burning lines on his back were stretched open.

Baekhyun's stepfather unzipped his pants and Chanyeol felt like throwing up when he saw the man's erection fall out of his jeans. He stroked his dick to completion and, with a grunt, came on Baekhyun's heaving frame.

"Sleep tight, Hyunnie," his stepfather grinned and walked off, closing the bedroom door behind him. When Chanyeol couldn't hear anymore receding footsteps, he opened the closet door and shot to Baekhyun's side.

"Are you okay? Obviously, you're not okay, what am I saying. How can I help you? I'm so sorry Baekhyun, I should've come out sooner. I shouldn't have let your stepfather do this to you. I'm so sorry," Chanyeol rambled on, feeling so sorry and so gross for watching. He took the jacket that he was wearing off and threw it over the limp boy's naked body, trying to at least give him some cover.

After lying still for so long that Chanyeol thought he was dead, Baekhyun picked himself off the floor and sat up, wincing as his back was still tender. He pulled the jacket around him tighter, wincing when the cotton material brushed against his back.

"You're hard," Baekhyun said frankly, absolutely no emotion in his tear-stained eyes.

"Huh?" Chanyeol said, not noticing until Baekhyun reached over into his lap and started palming his erect dick through his jeans.

"Wait, Baekhyun," Chanyeol groaned out, holding Baekhyun's wrist to stop the boy, "What is going on? Stop this!"

Baekhyun winced at Chanyeol's hold on his chafed wrists, causing Chanyeol to let go with a start. He got hard? From watching Baekhyun get whipped? Chanyeol shook his head, not wanting to accept the truth.

"I can get you off," Baekhyun said with that same glazed-over expression. Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest, but the smaller boy's face inched closer and closer to Chanyeol's own. Chanyeol was shocked to see Baekhyun's pupils were dilated and his face was flushed with a reddish hue.

"Baekhyun are you sure you're okay?" Chanyeol asked nervously as the smaller boy's face came closer still, their lips only centimeters apart. "You look a bit sick."

Just when they were close enough that Chanyeol could feel the smaller boy's breath on his lips, Baekhyun dipped his head down into Chanyeol's lap. Baekhyun unzipped Chanyeol jeans in a fevered rush and brought the taller boy's erection out, and it flopped against his stomach.

"Wait! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whisper-yelled, worried that the smaller boy's stepfather might come back in but also not quite sure what Baekhyun wanted from him. 

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol completely and dove down on his dick, licking the tip quickly before shoving it all in his mouth. Baekhyun groaned around Chanyeol's impressive girth and went even deeper, his throat starting to burn from the stretch. He came up for air and met Chanyeol's wide eyes, clouded with worry and arousal, and chuckled, a dead and broken sound. Baekhyun licked a stripe on the vein underneath Chanyeol's dick from the bottom to the tip and then went back to his ministrations. 

Chanyeol didn't know why Baekhyun was doing this, but he didn't want him to stop. He threw his head back and groaned when Baekhyun took him deep in his throat again, head bobbing up and down on his dick. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun grab his hand and wind it in his black hair. Chanyeol saw what he wanted and tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hair, causing the smaller boy to moan and go faster. 

Chanyeol felt a sharp pain in his chest when he looked down at the boy and thought about if his stepfather does this to him. And Chanyeol couldn't feel any dirtier than he did now, doing this to the poor boy right after all those whippings he had to take. 

He was snapped out of it when he heard Baekhyun going so far that he choked on his dick, tears spilling out of his eyes from the strain. Chanyeol yanked him off of his dick by his hair causing Baekhyun to moan even louder than last time and his body shivered wildly.

"Baekhyun, please stop," Chanyeol said, tightening his jacket around the smaller boy's shoulder where it had fallen off during the blowjob. He looked down at the smaller boy's lap and realized that the smaller boy had just come on the floor. Baekhyun's body was still shaking from his climax and he started to cry, animalistic and ugly.

"Shhh, shhhhh," Chanyeol shushed soothingly, lifting up Baekhyun to situate him in his lap and wrapping Baekhyun in his arms, taking care to avoid the gashes on his back. "It's alright, just breathe, baby. You're safe."

Baekhyun sobbed for a long time after that, soon accepting Chanyeol's soothing touch and crying into the larger boy's broad shoulder. After all his tears had run dry and he was just hiccupping, Baekhyun turned his face into Chanyeol's neck and took deep breaths, letting Chanyeol's woody cologne waft up his nose and calm him down. 

When he was finally completely drained, both physically and emotionally, he pulled away from Chanyeol, wiping his eyes and looking down at the floor so Chanyeol couldn't see his ruined face.

Chanyeol softly commanded "look up" and lifted Baekhyun's face up gently with his finger, staring straight into the boy's eyes. He could see how exhausted the smaller boy was so Chanyeol hooked his arms under Baekhyun and lifted him off the floor, placing him on his bed on his side. Chanyeol grabbed the blanket that was pushed near the edge of the bed and slowly draped it over Baekhyun. 

"We'll talk tomorrow," Chanyeol whispered, patting Baekhyun's hair a couple of times.

Baekhyun's eyes drifted shut, and the last thing he saw was Chanyeol kneeling down to clean the floor and then the outline of his back as he crept out of Baekhyun's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the most disgusting thing about this chapter was that his stepfather was wearing shoes inside the house. 😂  
> Also sorry about the late posting, I'll try to upload more regularly from now on.


	7. Lunch

Baekhyun crept outside of his house, furtively glancing around the neighborhood before sneakily speed-walking in the direction of his school.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from a car, a Baekhyun turned to see the man he was trying to avoid in the driver's seat.

"Get in," Chanyeol commanded.

Baekhyun cursed himself internally for not leaving even earlier and walked over to the silver car, head hung in shame and embarrassment.  
After he got in the car and buckled up, Chanyeol drove in silence, not even an inch of his face letting Baekhyun know what he was thinking.

"Why don't you just ask me already?" Baekhyun blurted out when the silence became unbearable.

"What do you want me to ask?" Chanyeol fired back, his stony mask cracking to reveal bitter sadness and regret. "Why you're putting up with the abuse? Why you sucked my dick after? Why I didn't beat up that disgusting old geezer in the first place? Is that what I should be saying right now?"

Baekhyun curled in on himself and was quiet. He didn't even know what he was expecting Chanyeol to say. The two boys sat in silence for a long time and Chanyeol didn't expect Baekhyun to say anything else until he heard the small boy whisper, "I've tried you know."

"What?" 

"I've tried reporting him," Baekhyun said a bit louder but his eyes were still trained to his lap. "The police didn't believe me. My stepfather can be very charming when he wants. And he's my only guardian. No one else would take me in, and I'm still a minor. I can't live on my own."

Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun who had sunk unbelievably further into the car seat, his eye bags seeming to become even darker. Chanyeol focused his eyes back on the road and controlled his breathing, realizing he needed to be the stable one right now.

"When did it begin?" he asked softly, hoping that if the boy could open up and talk to someone it would relieve some of his stress.

"When I was 13," Baekhyun replied shakily, and Chanyeol was shocked at how young the poor boy was. "My mother had just died in a car crash, and my stepfather didn't take it well; he was drinking every night and rarely coming home."

Baekhyun started to trembled now, prompted by Chanyeol's non-judgemental silence, and said, "He came into my room one night and…" Baekhyun was cut off by a shuddering sob that ripped through his whole body, causing him to rub his arms due to the phantom chill. "He raped me."

Chanyeol reached out a hand and Baekhyun flinched initially, but Chanyeol reached out again and petted Baekhyun's hair, running his hands through the black silk.

"He blames me for Mom's death," Baekhyun said, fully crying now. "And he's right. It's my fault. I don't know why I was born like this, it's--I'm disgusting."

Chanyeol had found a parking spot at their school far away from the campus in a secluded section of the parking lot and put the car in park. He turned in his seat to observe the crying boy for a couple of seconds before he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He went to the other side and opened Baekhyun's door, picking up the smaller boy and sitting down where Baekhyun sat just before, placing the crying boy in his lap. He closed the car door and put his arms around Baekhyun, letting the boy cry in his arms as he did last night.

"I was with another b-boy in my middle school's bathroom," Baekhyun sobbed out, needed to get this dark confession off his chest before it suffocated him. "He had said he l-liked me. And I had liked him. So he told me to follow him, and then he s-started to kiss my neck. A-and then…."

Baekhyun started to choke on his sentence, the words he wanted to say rushing out too fast and Chanyeol just held him even closer and rubbed his back soothingly.

"And then he pushed me down and took out his dick and told me to put it in my mouth. So I d-did. But a teacher caught us and they called our parents. So my mom left work, and when she was d-driving over she… she--"

He wailed in Chanyeol's shoulder, clutching the boy's shirt in his little fist and soaking the taller boy's shoulder with salty tears.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. How could you have known?" Chanyeol rationalized, hating to see the angelic boy so distressed like this.

"No, She died because I'm worthless. I don't deserve to live. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry."

Chanyeol's face darkened and he grabbed the sniveling boy by the chin, pulling his face to force eye contact.

"Don't say that," Chanyeol growled. Baekhyun gulped at the angry look in Chanyeol's dark eyes and gulped, ducking his head to not let those penetrative eyes see into the ruins of his broken soul. 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's small hands into his bigger ones and softly said, "Stop with the self-pity. Her death was not your fault no matter what your stepfather says. You are a precious person and you deserve to *live*"

Baekhyun's breath hitched slightly and he could feel his heartbeat started to quicken. Both boys could hear the school bell ringing faintly in the distance and Baekhyun was suddenly aware of his compromising position on Chanyeol's lap.

"Uhhhh," Baekhyun said, feeling his face start to heat up, "I should get to class."

He started to walk away, embarrassed that Chanyeol really has seen all the disgusting parts of him when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm. 

"Let's go together," Chanyeol said, grinning at Baekhyun before grabbing both their bags and locking his car door. 

He opened the car door and almost fell onto the concrete of the parking lot in his hasty escape.   
By the time the boys made it to homeroom they were late and Mr. Do chastised them before shooing them to their seats. Besides the burning pain in his back that persisted throughout the day, Baekhyun was feeling pretty good all day, something that had never happened to him before. At 1:30 the lunch bell rang, and all the students flooded into the cafeteria.

Baekhyun grabbed a tray of whatever food he could get first and sat down at his usual table, where no one else bothered to sit. As he played with his food his mind strayed to thoughts of Chanyeol. The Baekhyun had never really noticed before, but Chanyeol had nice eyes. The type of eyes that one could get lost in and the type of person that one could spill all their secrets to. Baekhyun had felt so warm and safe in his arms. And his dick… Baekhyun's face flushed scarlet when memories of what he did flooded back. He groaned and hit himself, causing a couple of kids sitting at the table next to him to eye him weirdly, and dug his face in his hands. How could he have fucked up so badly in front of Chanyeol? 

Speaking of the devil, Baekhyun heard someone shout his name "Baekhyun!" and he turned around, seeing Chanyeol at the very front of the lunch line and waving excitedly at him. Two girls were standing next to him and Baekhyun blushed, dropping his eyes to the table. 

Chanyeol bounded over and plopped his tray in the seat right next to Baekhyun and said, "Yo!"

"Y-yo," Baekhyun said, shifting away a bit imperceptibly. 

The two girls reached the table by this time, the blonde one smiling slightly and the dark-haired one frowning at him in disapproval. 

"Oh Baekhyun, these are my two friends, Irene and Seulgi," he said pointing at the two girls, "Sehun is coming later. He has to stay behind and talk to his English teacher about his test score."

The blonde girl sat on his other side and stuck her hand out a bit shyly, "Hello Baekhyun, I'm Seulgi, It's so nice to finally talk to you."

She smiled brightly at him as he hesitantly shook her outstretched hand. He tentatively smiled back and shoved his hands into his lap, his back curving in as he subconsciously curled in on himself in apprehension.

"So what's up with all the bruises and shit," the black-haired girl, Irene, said, ungraciously plopping down next to Seulgi and crossing her arms defensively.

"Irene!" Seulgi admonished, glancing at Baekhyun in worry and a hint of curiosity herself. 

Baekhyun started to stutter out, "Ummm, a well I--"

"Baekhyun is a bit clumsy," Chanyeol says steadily, placing his hand on Baekhyun's hand in his lap under the table. Baekhyun felt his face flush red and he shifted his legs uncomfortably, conscious of Chanyeol's long fingers lacing with his smaller ones. 

"Right Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, who spluttered out "oh uh yes". Chanyeol's thumb began to caress the top of Baekhyun's hand and Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat. He doesn't know why he's so aware of Chanyeol's presence now but he doesn't necessarily hate the feeling. 

Seulgi had been sitting quietly this whole time, looking between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. She seemed to shake herself out of it and flashed Irene a smile, "Come on Irene, let's eat. Don't harass the poor boy."

Irene grinned back and threw another glare back at Baekhyun as if to say 'mess with us and you die'.

The four ate in relatively pleasant chatter, with Seulgi and Chanyeol supplying most of the talking. Baekhyun wasn't surprised to learn that Irene and Seulgi have been friends since kindergarten, what with how much Irene seemed to attend to her friend. Seulgi was in the middle of cracking a joke when Irene leaned over and wiped the corner of Seulgi's mouth with her napkin, simply saying "You had some sauce on your lips". Seulgi thanked her and went on laughing with Chanyeol about something that happened in math class. She slapped Chanyeol's shoulder lightly and rolled her eyes. 

"You can be such an idiot sometimes," Seulgi said between gasps of laughter, her hand lingering on Chanyeol's shoulder a second too long to be considered friendly. 

"Yeah but I know you love idiots," Chanyeol jokingly retorted with a devilish grin on his face. Seulgi blushed and coughed before carrying on as if nothing happened.

Baekhyun felt a strange sensation in his chest as if his heart was being squeezed tootight. He clutched his shirt and tried to breathe deeply in and out to ease the pain but it didn't go away. He glanced up again and locked gazes with Irene. She had a weird expression on her face as well, but she hid it as soon as she realized he was looking. The bell suddenly rang, causing Baekhyun to jump a bit. 

"I should probably go," Baekhyun said to nobody, picking up his tray and rushing off as Chanyeol made a small noise of protest. He wanted to get as far away from Chanyeol and his friends as possible and he didn't know why. But he noticed that as he got further away, the pain in his chest receded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where to take the story from here. I kind of made this off the initial idea of someone getting raped by their stepfather at midnight but I never really came up with a whole story that had a satisfying end. Please comment some ideas if you have any, if not, I might just end this story here.


	8. Feelings

Chanyeol cleaned up his tray along with Irene and Seulgi, sad that Baekhyun ran off so quick. He wanted to walk him to his classroom. After finding out Baekhyun's secret and seeing the boy at his most vulnerable like that, Chanyeol felt like he had to protect the small boy at all costs. He hated to see him cry more than anything and--

"Chanyeol?" Seulgi said, grabbing Chanyeol's attention.

"Ah yeah sorry what were you saying?" Chanyeol grinned at the blonde girl, dispelling the memory of Baekhyun's big, brown teary eyes from his brain. They were so adorable. 

"She was saying that we have to go," Irene said, putting her arm around Seugli's thin shoulders and dragging a waving Seulgi away to their next class. 

Chanyeol got up as well and found his classroom. His last two periods seemed to take forever to end, and Chanyeol could only think about catching Baekhyun after school. When the last bell of the day finally rang after what seemed like an eternity Chanyeol took off, wanting to find Baekhyun before he left. He saw the boy walking out the front gate of the school.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yelled, waving to catch Baekhyun's attention. "Come with me, I'll drive you back."

Baekhyun seemed to hesitate a bit but walked back over to Chanyeol, who grinned and rubbed his hair affectionately.

"That's my boy. Come on, let's go home."

Chanyeol turned and headed toward his car, not noticing the red blush that graced Baekhyun's face after hearing the praise

Baekhyun sat in silence too afraid to starting a conversation and not wanting to look over at Chanyeol. Memories of his breakdown this morning made ate away at Baekhyun's nerves and he started to bounce his leg quickly. Baekhyun had been stripped of his pride and strength by his stepfather at a pretty early age, but he still hated to be seen as weak. He hated pity from others, and although Baekhyun had never told him, Chanyeol seemed to pick up on that. Chanyeol never treated him any different, only hugging him when he was sad and smiling at him when they talked. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt a hand on his knee and he looked down to see Chanyeol's big hand gripping onto his thigh, stilling his nervous movements. 

"Sorry, the bouncing was just making me anxious," Chanyeol said sheepishly, still staring ahead as he drove. 

Baekhyun blushed as the taller didn't remove his hand directly after like Baekhyun thought he would, instead running his hand up and down Baekhyun's thigh comfortingly, his hand big enough to encompass almost the entire circumference of Baekhyun's thin thighs. 

When they finally made it to their neighborhood, Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to drop him off on the side of the street his house was but the taller boy had other plans.

"Wait what are you doing?" Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol pulled into his own houses' garage and put the car into park. 

"Come over," Chanyeol said, finally turning to look at Baekhyun. "I don't want to drop you off at your house. I don't want that man to touch you."

Baekhyun looked away, surprised by the sudden earnest look in Chanyeol's eyes. 

"My stepfather will be mad if I'm not home by the time he gets there. I really can't."

"Just for a bit," Chanyeol coaxed, getting out of the car and opening the door for Baekhyun. "I just want to spend some time with you, just the two of us."

Chanyeol started to walk to his front door, trusting Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun blushed and then cursed himself internally. *Why do I keep blushing like some virgin schoolgirl? I'm better than this!* But his heartbeat wouldn't slow down as he stepped into the house behind Chanyeol, taking his shoes off at the door as it seemed like the right thing to do. 

"Chanyeol? Is that you?" Baekhyun heard an older woman's voice call from inside the house and he froze, waiting for something awful to happen when she saw him.

"Yeah it's me," Chanyeol just called back easily. "I brought a friend."

Chanyeol's mom finally came into sight and smiled brightly, fixing her long, golden hair bashfully when she saw Baekhyun.

"Oh my gosh Yeolie, you should've told me you were bringing a friend! I would've already had dinner prepared."

"Sorry mom, I just convinced him to come over now. Baekhyun actually lives across the street from us."

By this time Chanyeol's mom had come over and Baekhyun could really see the resemblance between Chanyeol and his mother. He must've taken after her a lot. Even their puppy-dog mannerisms were the same. Chanyeol's mother suddenly reached forward and clasped Baekhyun's hands, sweetly giggling and said, "You're so cute Baekhyunnie! But you're so skinny." she frowned and held her chin, pretending to think. 

"I know! Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Park prepositioned, pulling Baekhyun further into the house. 

"Oh um, I don't think I'm allow--" Baekhyun started, feeling uneasy about intruding upon their house and about staying out so late without his stepfather's permission. 

"Nonsense!" Chanyeol's mother hushed him quickly. "I'll start preparing dinner. Why don't you go up with Chanyeol to his room and play or study or whatnot?"

"Yes ma'am," Baekhyun said, somewhat soothed by her overall easy attitude.

Chanyeol opened the door to his room and Baekhyun stood awestruck at how messy it was. 

"You can't even see the floor!" Baekhyun marveled, almost impressed by how much stuff was strewn about everywhere. Chanyeol blushed and frantically started picking up things and tossing them into drawers.

"Ha ha sorry, I didn't realize I was going to have any guests over today."

Baekhyun winced as he watched Chanyeol haphazardly shove papers into his desk without even checking what was on them and he said, "I'll help."

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he shook his head, his silky hair whipping back and forth. *Cute*, Baekhyun thought.

"No no I could never ask that of you, you're my guest!" Chanyeol said. 

"Don't worry about it, cleaning was my job back home," Baekhyun easily, picking up some books stacked on the floor and putting them away on Chanyeol's bookshelf. "My stepfather always made sure I kept the house spotless or he'd--"

Baekhyun stopped, realizing what he had just started to say. He turned with wide eyes to gauge Chanyeol's reaction but was only met with a sight of the taller boy's broad back. Chanyeol had stopped picking up clothes, his hands falling slack to his sides at the mention of Baekhyun's stepfather. Baekhyun swallowed thickly and started to laugh nervously, stammering out "Oh haha I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I wasn't thinking. I'm just kind of comfortable when I'm around you and I have nobody to talk to about this--"

Chanyeol whipped around and strode over to Baekhyun, slamming his hands on either side of the wall beside Baekhyun's head, cutting off Baekhyun's nervous speech. Baekhyun clamped his mouth shut and averted eye contact… and then mentally slapped himself for instinctually preparing for abuse.

"Chanyeol?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Baekhyun whispered breathlessly, finally gazing up into Chanyeol hooded eyes. Baekhyun could see so many emotions swimming in that piercing gaze. Grief. Want. Anger. 

"I'm sorry that he hurts you," Chanyeol confessed, words tumbling out as if they had been building uncomfortably in his chest. "I'm sorry that you have to put up with it. I'm sorry that I can't protect you."

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the arm and pulled him into a crushing hug. The taller boy ducked his head down slightly and whispered into Baekhyun's ear, "You deserve so much more. You deserve to be loved."

Deserve, huh? 

No, Baekhyun didn't deserve any of that. He was a filthy homo whore. He was exactly what his stepfather said he was. And he didn't deserve to live a good life, not while his mother's blood stained his hands. Baekhyun knew this deep down; it's the real reason he never ran away. The reason he never fought back when he was raped, again and again, stuck in his little prison-like room. Because he knew that's exactly what he deserves. 

Baekhyun refused to cry, refused to seem even weaker in front of somebody that he wanted to be strong in front of. So he pushed on Chanyeol's chest to pull back and looked at the taller boy's face. Baekhyun gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you for thinking so highly of me. You're the only one…"

Chanyeol ducked his head into Baekhyun's collar bone and huffed a sad laugh, "Don't smile like that. I know it hurts you too."

The taller boy leaned into Baekhyun's smaller frame, and Baekhyun brought a hand up to pat his back. The situation was almost laughable as Baekhyun felt like the one consoling Chanyeol now. But he always wanted to be useful, and Chanyeol needed some comfort right now. And Baekhyun's specialty was comfort. 

Baekhyun slid out of Chanyeol's hug, surprising the taller boy with the sudden movement, and dropped to his knees on the hardwood. 

"Baekhyun what's wrong? Why did you--Baekhyun!" Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers. Baekhyun took out Chanyeol's cock and started stroking it a bit while smiling up at Chanyeol. 

"You're feeling sad right?" Baekhyun said while nuzzling the side of Chanyeol's flaccid dick with his lips, "I can cheer you up."

The hot, almost innocent gaze Baekhyun gave Chanyeol while on the floor licking his dick cutely sent blood rushing down to Chanyeol's groin. But Chanyeol snapped out of it and grabbed Baekhyun by the jaw, firmly pulling the boy's mouth off of his dick.

Baekhyun whined and used his hands to start to jerk Chanyeol's half-hard dick off, but Chanyeol kneeled down and grabbed his wrists, softly saying, "stop Baekhyun. Please just stop while I'm still able to hold back."

"You don't have to hold back you know," Baekhyun said breathlessly, getting really turned on by the strict, heated expression on Chanyeol's face. "Just use me as a pleasure toy."

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol yelled suddenly, causing Baekhyun to jump and lower his eyes. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I hate that you can say that. You need to learn to treasure yourself more. You shouldn't act for anyone's pleasure but you're own. YOu're such an important person. Do you understand?" 

Baekhyun gulped and nodded, feeling shame and embarrassment course through his body. He stood up suddenly, almost knocking back Chanyeol who had been crouching on the floor next to him, and dashed out of the room, hearing Chanyeol yell "Baekhyun, wait!" behind him. 

He was almost at the front door when Chanyeol's mother came up behind him and asked, "Wait are you leaving already? But dinner is ready."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Park but I really should be going--"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol cut in, running over to the boy and throwing his arms around the other's small shoulders, not letting the boy go. He turned to his mother and smiled.

"Of course he will stay for dinner. After you've spent so much time and energy on it how could he refuse? Right, Baekhyun?" 

Chanyeol felt kind of bad gaslighting Baekhyun into staying but he couldn't let the boy go now, not before patching things up. Somehow Baekhyun had become an incredibly important person to Chanyeol in only a few days and Chanyeol couldn't bear to see Baekhyun angry at him.

"Right…" Baekhyun muttered, blushing at Chanyeol's close proximity. "I'd love to eat your food."

"That settles it!" Mrs. Park said with a glowing grin, "Yeolie help me set the table and Baekhyun make yourself at home."

When Baekhyun finally dug into the food he was kind of surprised at the good taste. For some reason, Mrs. Park seemed like the type of person who would be a mess in the kitchen. 

"Is the food good Baekhyun?" Mrs. Park asked.

"Of course, ma'am!" Baekhyun said giving a huge smile to Chanyeol's mother. 

He happened to glance at Chanyeol and he saw the boy staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Baekhyun suddenly felt self-conscious and turned his eyes toward his plate. 

"So where is Mr. Park?" Baekhyun blurted out suddenly, before realizing how rude it was of him to ask such a thing when he didn't even know if Mrs. Park was a married woman or if Chanyeol's dad was even alive. His heart squeezed as he was reminded of his own mother but he pushed it deep down inside, instead focusing on the pattern in the table cloth. 

"He's still at work." Mrs. Park mused, playing with her food a little. "He's had to work overtime almost every day to provide for us ever since a few years ago when I developed epilepsy. I lost my job and kind of became a housewife."

Chanyeol reached across the table and held his mother's hand and she smiled back at him. Baekhyun felt his heart squeeze again and he tore his eyes away from the loving sight in front of him. He felt jealousy and unhappiness coursing through his thoughts, but most of all: envy. He felt envious that Mrs. Park had someone as kind and supportive as Chanyeol by her side, someone who *loved* her, while Baekhyun had nobody. 

Baekhyun stood up from the table, startling Mrs. Park and Chanyeol, and said, "Thank you for the food, it was delicious. I think I should be going now."

Baekhyun nearly ran for the front door, slipping on his shoes in a hurry, and ran outside, barely shutting the door behind him when the tears began to roll down his face.

His mother turned to Chanyeol looking hurt and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"No it's not your fault, mom," Chanyeol replied quickly, grabbing his jacket and heading to the front door as well, "Baekhyun wasn't really feeling well today and I think I upset him earlier. I'll go walk him home!"

"Okay, sweetie be careful!" Chanyeol heard his mom call behind him. 

In the streetlight-lit-dark, Chanyeol could barely make out Baekhyun's form hunched on the ground only a few feet away. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol called.

The smaller boy turned around and CHanyeol's breath caught at the sight of him. Tears were running from his big eyes and stained his pink-tinted cheeks. His nose was red from the cold night air and his hair was a bit of a mess. But Chanyeol thought he looked so beautiful huddled under the streetlight. 

Chanyeol ran over to him and took off his jacket, draping it over the shivering boy. 

"Baekhyun are you mad at me?" Chanyeol questioned softly, wiping the tearstains off Baekhyun's cheeks. 

"No," Baekhyun mumbled, pulling the coat around him tighter to block out the cold wind. 

"Then why did you run away?" Chanyeol asked, moving on from Baekhyun's face to his hands, breathing warm air on his icy fingers. 

Baekhyun was quiet for a while. "Because you're so kind and you obviously take care of your mom well. And it made me think that I have nobody. Nobody will hold my hand, or kiss me, or love me at all. I'm just broken."

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and interlocked their fingers, causing Baekhyun to look up at him in confusion. Chanyeol smiled down at the crying boy and kissed his forehead. He moved down kissing both his eyelids, one at a time, then Baekhyun's nose. He kissed Baekhyun on the cheek and then pulled back, silently asking for permission. Baekhyun nodded almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against Baekhyun's, lightly enough that the boy could easily push him off if he didn't want it. 

Baekhyun started to move his lips against Chanyeol's and Chanyeol took it as a sign to continue. He pressed his lips harder against Baekhyun's soft ones, using his tongue to open the smaller boy's mouth. He felt Baekhyun's small fingers combing through his hair and Chanyeol wrapped his arms tight around the boy, never wanting to let him go. 

When Chanyeol finally released the poor boy Baekhyun was out of breath and panting, clinging onto Chanyeol as if his life depended on it.

"Well it seems you're not cold anymore," Chanyeol smiled, grabbing underneath Baekhyun's back and legs to carry him princess-style. "Here, I'll carry you home."

Baekhyun cuddled into Chanyeol's heat and whispered, "Thank you, Yeolie."

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the use of his nickname and he felt warmth rush through his veins. He walked over to the other side of the street towards Baekhyun's house and stood at the doorway. 

"Baekhyun do you have a key? Or do I have to knock?" Chanyeol asked, eyes darkening at the thought of meeting Baekhyun's stepfather, but before Baekhyun could even respond the door was flung open and Baekhyun's stepfather stood in the entrance, dark eyes flashing with promises of violence.

"Baekhyun!" the older man roared, causing Baekhyun to shudder violently and wriggle out of Chanyeol's arms. He was obviously drunk as his words were starting to slur together. "Who gave you permission to leave the house? And with some boy no less! Go to your room I'll deal with you later." 

The older man sneered at Chanyeol and grabbed Baekhyun by the arm, yanking him into the house. Baekhyun kept muttering "yes sir", "sorry sir" on repeat and kept his eyes glued to the floor. For a split second, Chanyeol caught of glimpse of Baekhyun's scared eyes, and then the boy was out of sight and Baekhyun's stepfather took up all of Chanyeol's vision. 

Chanyeol was pretty tall for his age, standing at 6'1, but Baekhyun's dad easily towered over him. Chanyeol straightened up a bit and glowered at the older man, contempt flooding his veins with adrenaline. 

"You're a rude little shit aren't ya?" the man slurred out.

"If you ever touch Baekhyun again I'll make you pay," Chanyeol seethed through clenched teeth, his hands balling up in tight fists at his sides. 

"Oh, so Hyunnie has told you about us huh?" Baekhyun's stepfather said with a cold light in his eyes that made Chanyeol's blood run cold. 

"Have you fucked him?" Baekhyun's stepfather said, staring Chanyeol down. 

"Of course not!" Chanyeol cried out indignantly.

"Good. Even a shit like you knows not to touch other peoples' belongings. Now fuck off before I call the police on you."

Baekhyun's stepfather turned around and started to close the door behind him, but Chanyeol ripped the door open and threw a punch at the older man's face. Baekhyun's stepfather recoiled and then grabbed Chanyeol by the neck with an iron grip, slamming the back of his head against the door until some blood started to dribble down the nape of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol clawed at the older man's hand and tried everything he could to escape, but it was no use. Chanyeol was strong but Baekhyun's stepfather was even stronger, and he easily overpowered Chanyeol. 

"Stop! Stop sir please!" Chanyeol heard Baekhyun cry from somewhere behind his stepfather. Chanyeol's vision started to fade and he could barely make out the shapes in front of him. But he heard Baekhyun hysterically screaming and Chanyeol's heart almost broke in two. 

Chanyeol's neck was released and Baekhyun's stepfather tossed him out onto the pavement in front of the door. Baekhyun ran to Chanyeol's side, tears streaming down his face as he asked, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Chanyeol just groaned in response, the injury to his head making his head feel like mush and his tongue lie heavy in his mouth. 

"Baekhyun!" his stepfather growled, causing Baekhyun to shrink away in fear. "How dare you defy my command. Get. Inside. Now."

Baekhyun was shaking like a leaf but he didn't move, knowing that if he did Chanyeol might get hurt again. He didn't mind if he was the one getting thrown around but he wouldn't let his stepfather do it to his only friend. 

"Please, sir, just let him go home. I'll do whatever you want. Just please let him go." Baekhyun begged, his remaining amounts of pride screaming at the whole situation. But Baekhyun just shoved it down and crawled over to his stepfather. He grabbed the older man's shoes and tried his best attempt at a smile, knowing what stepfather liked. 

Baekhyun's stepfather looked down and smirked, living off the heady rush of power he got from watching the smaller boy at his feet. 

"Okay fine."

Baekhyun looked up in shock and almost burst out into tears again. 

"Thank you, thank you--" 

"Before you get too thankful, you'll be making up for it with your body," Baekhyun's stepfather darkly chuckled. He knelt down and yanked Baekhyun's hair, exposing the boy's neck. The older man dipped down and sucked and bit the pale flesh of his neck leaving bruises where his mouth trailed. Baekhyun winced but kept quiet. He heard a breathy "stop it" from behind him and Baekhyun turned as much as he was able to to see Chanyeol getting up. 

Baekhyun's stepfather, his nose still buried in Baekhyun's collarbone hotly whispered, "Go upstairs and undress, Hyunnie. Or I'll hurt your friend even more."

Baekhyun shuddered and complied, not even looking back at Chanyeol as he ran into the house and up the stairs to his room.

Chanyeol stood on wobbly legs just as Baekhyun's stepfather closed the gap between them. The older man roughly grabbed onto Chanyeol's shirt and leaned in enough that Chanyeol could smell the vodka on his breath when he said, "Run on home, little boy. Hyunnie needs a real man to satisfy him."

Baekhyun's stepfather released his clothing and walked inside the house. Chanyeol surged forward to stop him but ate wood as the front door was closed in his face. He rang on the doorbell countless times, pounding on the wood like a mad man. 

"Yeolie is everything alright?" 

Chanyeol whirled around to see his mom standing there, walking cane in hand. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you because you were taking too long to just walk over to the other side of the street. Is everything okay?"

Chanyeol just realized he probably looked like a mad man with his mussed-up hair and frantic eyes. He subtly wiped the blood off his neck, hoping his hair would hide it, and said, "Nothing."

Chanyeol saw his mom's legs shaking a bit and she leaned heavier on her cane to compensate. As much as Chanyeol didn't want to leave he couldn't make his mom suffer too. 

"Come on, let's go home," Chanyeol said, walking over to her and lending his shoulder to his mom who smiled up at him in gratefulness. As he walked back home he looked back in despair at Baekhyun's house and thought up a list of ways he could get rid of his disgusting stepfather.


	9. Love

Baekhyun hurried upstairs and ran into his room, frantically undressing as fast as he could. Having no time to fold his clothes he quickly threw them into a drawer and knelt on the floor. He waited with baited breath, hoping and preying his stepfather stuck to his word and kept his hands off Chanyeol. Baekhyun tried to calm his wild breathing and wiped his tears away. 

A couple of seconds passed. Then a few more. 

Baekhyun was getting more anxious every minute he couldn't see his stepfather, sure the older man would go back on his word. Just when Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore and was about to run downstairs to check he heard his stepfather's heavy footsteps walking over to his bedroom. 

Baekhyun felt equal parts fear and relief at the sight of the looming figure in his doorway. He watched his stepfather grin at the sight of him on the floor, and then Baekhyun's eyes were dragged down to the man's hands which were holding a vodka bottle and handcuffs. Baekhyun shivered and cast his gaze to the ground again, willing his heartbeat still. 

"You're so obedient aren't you," his stepfather grinned, taking a sip from his vodka bottle. The older man walked over to the cowering boy on the floor, savoring the fear written on Baekhyun's face. His stepfather kneeled down and leaned in close enough that Baekhyun could only smell alcohol and whispered, "You look forward to this don't you, Hyunnie?"

*No. never. This is disgusting.* 

Baekhyun shuddered as his stepfather starting ghosting his fingers over Baekhyun's face, tracing an outline from his hollow cheekbones to his full lips. Baekhyun shuddered again, feeling his stepfather's proprietary gaze weighing on his skin like it had a physical force. 

"Open your mouth." 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and complied quickly, grateful enough that at least his stepfather wasn't hitting him and wanted to keep it that way. He felt something cold touching his lips and then burning liquid was being poured down his throat. Baekhyun's eyes shot open and he was about to spit the firey liquid ou but his stepfather plugged up his nose and covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Baekhyun choked and coughed as it went down his throat, the alcohol leaving a trail of uncomfortable warmth down his throat and in his stomach. His stepfather finally let go and Baekhyun gasped relieved to get some air in before his stepfather grabbed him by the jaw and forced his mouth open again.

"NO! PLEA--" Baekhyun tried to scream clawing at his stepfather as the man poured in the rest of the quarter-filled bottle down his throat.

"Drink up, Baekhyun," his stepfather crooned, plugging up the little boy's nose and mouth again. "You're going to need it for what I'm going to do to you all night."

Baekhyun spluttered and nearly threw up once or twice, convulsing in his stepfather's arms before finally swallowing the disgusting drink. 

Baekhyun's stepfather roughly pushed him off and Baekhyun winced as he hit the cold floor. The vodka already started to take effect, lighting his body on fire and causing his vision to go a bit blurry. His limbs felt heavy and it was hard for him to move his arms as he tried to push himself up into a kneeling position again. 

Then he realized it wasn't the alcohol that was making it hard to move his hands. Baekhyun blearily squirmed around to see that his stepfather had handcuffed his hands behind his back, the cold metal digging painfully into his wrists. 

"Crawl over here, slut," his stepfather commanded from somewhere nearby. Baekhyun's vision was blurring together and the room was spinning. The alcohol must be affecting him even worse because he was so light. He finally focused his eyes enough to realize his stepfather was sitting on his bed. Baekhyun dragged himself up onto his hands and knees and started to seductively crawl over, swishing his ass in the air as he went. 

Baekhyun couldn't concentrate on any one thought and his brain felt stuffy yet light. He saw his stepfather jerking off while looking at his body and a bubble of laughter pressed its way out his throat. His stepfather's eyes darkened at the insulting laughter and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Oh the fleshlight speaks?" His stepfather asked, grabbing Baekhyun's head by his hair and pulling him over to sit on the floor in between his thighs. Baekhyun winced at the pain in his scalp. He leaned his heavy head against his stepfather's thigh, the flesh feeling so cold to his overheated face. 

Baekhyu moaned and cuddled up against his stepfather's leg, resting his eyes in contentment. 

*Get up!* Baekhyun's mind screamed somewhere in the back of his consciousness, *it's not safe here!* But he couldn't control his body the way he wanted to. It was as if his mind and body were separate entities and his body only listened to it's own animalistic desires.

His stepfather yanked Baekhyun's head off his thigh and pushed Baekhyun's face into his massive erection. 

"Enough resting, slut, it's time to put your mouth to work."

Baekhyun nuzzled against the dick in front of him a bit and then starting licking up and down the shaft. He felt his stepfather's grip tighten in his hair in warning and Baekhyun opened his mouth wide, slowly taking his stepfather's full length down his throat. He felt his throat slowly getting opened as he slid down on it, reaching the base and holding back his gag reflex. 

He heard his stepfather groan above him and he pushed his head even further down, digging Baekhyun's nose into his pubic hairs.

Baekhyun was forced to deepthroat again, more forcefully this time, and his throat spasmed too hard this time. Baekhyun pulled off with a pop and looked up at his stepfather to see… Chanyeol.

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, but all he could see was the tall boy's face, smiling down at him, telling him he was a good boy. Baekhyun smiled back at Chanyeol and started to suck his dick with a renewed vigor.

Baekhyun moaned around Chanyeol's dick, loving the idea of pleasuring the other boy. He starting bobbing up and down, sucking and rubbing his tongue against the vein on the underside of his dick.

Baekyun looked up with lidded eyes, sucking on the tip and licking up with excess precome that was spilling from Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol groaned and pulled Baekhyun off of his dick, forcing Baekhyun to look up at him. 

Chanyeol leaned down and hotly whispered, "You look like a little slut taking my dick, Hyunnie."

Baekhyun's smiled listlessly, not even noticing the use of the nickname coming out of Chanyeol's mouth. 

The small boy leaned forward and lightly kissed along Chanyeol's hard length, "I'm your slut, Chanyeol. Please use me more."

The taller boy froze at the sound of his name.

"What did you say?" Chanyeol said icily, grabbing Baekhyun by his dark locks and yanking him off his dick. 

Baekhyun looked up, confused as to why Chanyeol was suddenly so mad at him.

"What's wrong, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said, his words slurring together a bit. "I just said I-- AH!"

Baekhyun was cut off when he was slammed onto the bed face down, his arms still trapped behind his back from where they were handcuffed. Chanyeol groped his bare ass roughly, his back pressing oppressively on Baekhyun's, and the taller boy darkly whispered in Baekhyun's ear, "Are you dreaming of that little shit while I'm fucking you?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened in fear and even through the drunken haze, he could sense something was wrong. "W-what? Chanyeol you're scaring me!"

Baekhyun repeatedly tried to look over his shoulder to look at Chanyeol but a large hand kept his face firmly planted into the bed. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun's naked ass, causing the boy to jump in surprise, and slipped his hard dick in between Baekhyun's ass cheeks. 

Baekhyun cried out in surprise mixed with pleasure, the sound muffled by the bedsheets his face was planted into. Chanyeol rubbed his length against Baekhyun's ass, spreading his precome along Baekhyun's hole.

"Ch-chanyeol, you can put it in. I don't mind," Baekhyun panted out, pulling his face off the bed an inch to be heard. 

Baekhyun fidgeted for a second before squeezing his eyes shut and blurting out, "I love you!"

"Oh you love me huh?" a deep voice said from behind Baekhyun. Deeper than Chanyeol's. 

Rough hands grabbed him by his handcuffed arms and flipped him over, and Baekhyun's heart dropped into his stomach as he stared up at a man who was definitely not Chanyeol leaning over him.

"Whaa? You're not Chanyeol…" Baekhyun said slowly, his stuffy brain not processing information fast enough. 

His stepfather started to push his dick into Baekhyun's hole with only the remnants of spit Baekhyun had slathered on it earlier as lube. 

"Wait! Sir?! What is going--AHHHHHHH!!!" Baekhyun screamed out at the burning sensation in his ass as his stepfather bottomed out within him. The pain helped sober Baekhyun up and he started to scream as his stepfather thrust into him, tears filling in his eyes. 

*Chanyeol…*

"I doubt that little shit Chanyeol could fuck you like this," his stepfather sneered, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun's thin neck and squeezing.

Baekhyun's eyes bugged out of his head and he scrabbled futilely at the hands cutting off his air supply.

"Sir, ack! Stop!" Baekhyun wheezed out, his vision starting to dim. 

"Why should I?" his stepfather cried out, tightening his grip. "Homo sluts who throw themselves at just anyone deserve to be punished."

Baekhyun's vision dimmed even more and he lost feeling in his extremities. Then his vision completely vanished and Baekhyun passed out.

Baekhyun's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. Then he felt the warm throbbing in his ass and he looked down a bit and saw his stepfather fucking his ass. 

"Oh look who's awake" Baekhyun's stepfather grinned down at him, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back in again. 

Baekhyun whimpered and he felt his lower back spasm. His stepfather repeated the motion and when he slammed back in again Baekhyun couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped his lips. Baekhyun froze and covered his mouth, mentally berating himself for showing any kind of pleasure from this. It was just then that he realized his hands weren't handcuffed again and the silver contraption was lying on the bed a couple inches away from his head. 

Baekhyun's stepfather laughed darkly and leaned down, groaning in Baekhyun's ear, "You love this don't you, Hyunnie." The older man ground his hips, pushing impossibly further into Baekhyun's hole and hitting a place in Baekhyun that caused him to bite his hand to keep from moaning. 

His stepfather raised an eyebrow and grabbed Baekhyun's wrists, holding them above his head as he fucked into that spot over and over. Baekhyun tried to hold it in at first, not wanting to let his stepfather know how good this felt, but as the man's large dick hit his g-spot over and over again Baekhyun couldn't stop the shameful sounds escaping his lips.

"You're mine, slut," His stepfather yelled, slapping Baekhyun across the face as he continued to fuck into the small boy. "Never fucking forget it."

Baekhyun's eyes just rolled into the back of his head as he moaned like the little whore he was. Baekhyun felt his dick twitch and then he came all over his stomach untouched. 

Baekhyun's stepfather's hips slowed and he stared down at the panting little boy beneath him.

"Oh no Hyunnie, what shall I do? I'm not finished yet," his stepfather said, voice dripping with fake worry. 

Baekhyun screamed as his stepfather began to fuck into his sensitive hole again, even faster now than before. 

"AH! AH, IT HURTS!" Baekhyun screamed, trying to drag himself away from his stepfather but the older man just slapped him across the face again and hooked his hands behind Baekhyun's legs, pulling the pale boy toward him to continue.

"It hurts," Baekhyun whimpered, a single tear sliding down his cheeks as the pain in his ass and his face just became too much to bear all of a sudden. Suddenly Baekhyun began to shake and his face crumpled as he started to cry, loud, animalistic sounds of pain racking his limp form. 

"SHUT UP!" His stepfather screamed, eyes nearly turning red when Baekhyun started to cry. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

When Baekhyun didn't follow his order, his stepfather pulled out quickly, the sudden emptiness in Baekhyun's ass a sweet relief if only for a moment, and picked Baekhyun up before throwing the boy onto the floor. 

Baekhyun landed on the hard ground on his face, barking out in pain. He started to drag himself across the floor, trying to escape through his front door. He could almost touch his front door, reaching out to his freedom when suddenly a foot slammed down on his wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Baekhyun's shrill scream echoed throughout the house as he heard the bones in his wrist crunch. Baekhyun hyperventilated, breathing raggedly through his mouth as he curled in on himself to protect his broken wrist. 

"Don't you ever fucking cry in front of me again or I'll have you gangbanged in front of your precious Chanyeol do you fucking understand me??" His stepfather said, his tall figure looming above Baekhyun's broken form on the floor. 

"Ahh all your disgusting crying is making me lose my erection," his stepfather sighed, kicking Baekhyun a couple of times in an almost bored manner. "What should we do about this?"

Baekhyun sniffled pitifully, using all of his self-control to attempt to stop the tears but he couldn't get them to stop. 

His stepfather leaned against the door, completely blocking Baekhyun's escape, and sat down. His stepfather yanked Baekhyun onto his lap by his neck. Baekhyun sucked in his breath as his wrist was jostled and lay limp on his stepfather's lap, unable to keep his back upright as he leaned into the older man's shoulder.

"Sit up straight" his stepfather commanded coldly, yanking Baekhyun off his shoulder and forcing the boy to sit up straight. His stepfather slipped his dick into Baekhyun's puffy hole, irritated from the events from earlier. Baekhyun moaned lowly, sinking down on his stepfather's dick and just letting his ass rest.

"Move, whore" his stepfather commanded, slapping Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun winced and started to move up and down, slowly at first because his legs had no strength left in them. His stepfather slapped his ass again and grabbed Baekhyun's hips, forcing him to move faster. 

Baekhyun's breath shuddered, silent tears pouring out of his eyes every time his hips were slammed down on his stepfather's dick. 

"You're so sexy when you're taking my cock Hyunnie," his stepfather crooned in Baekhyun's ear. He slammed Baekhyun down on his length again, causing Baekhyun to cry out. His stepfather licked a stripe along Baekhyun's neck and sucked hickeys down to the boy's collarbones. 

Baekhyun felt his stepfather's dick twitch in his ass and his stepfather lifted him up and then slammed him down to the hilt again. Cum shot into Baekhyun's ass, filling him up with hot, sticky liquid. 

Baekhyun moaned lowly and fell on his stepfather's chest again, too exhausted to even be able to move. When his stepfather finally finished shooting his load into Baekhyun he slowly pulled the boy off his now-soft dick. 

The older man wrapped his arms around Baekhyun in a deceptively warm embrace and patted Baekhyun still-heaving back. 

"You're mine Hyunnie. Now and forever," his stepfather whispered into Baekhyun's ear, "If you ever talk to that boy again I will make sure that he will never be able to walk again. And then I will lock you away in this room with no food or water except for my cum until you wither away and die. No one touches my belongings. Do you understand, Hyunnie?"

Baekhyun shivered at the threats his stepfather gave in an icily calm voice. He was insane. Absolutely insane. 

His stepfather shoved him out of his arms and onto the floor. Baekhyun's wrist screeched in pain as his shoulder hit the floor.

"Answer me Baekhyun!" his stepfather bellowed and held up his fist as if to strike the poor boy. Baekhyun curled in on himself and spluttered out, "Y-yes sir, please don't hurt m-me, sir. I'll never talk to him again, I'll never look at him again."

Baekhyun got up painfully and clutched on to his stepfather's leg, looking up at the man with big, teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry sir. I'm only your slut. Only you can touch me."

His stepfather grinned and patted Baekhyun's head.

"Good boy."

When Chanyeol said it, Baekhyun felt a warm glow in his stomach that could only be described as affection, but when his stepfather said it Baekhyun just felt sick. Like he was a dog at the feet of his master.

When his stepfather finally left, Baekhyun dragged himself over to the foot of his bed, cursing as his wrist ached at the motion. He couldn't find the strength to get up on his bed so he just stopped trying and collapsed onto the floor. 

He would never talk to Chanyeol again. To save Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had always made sure to never get too close to anyone and never ever expose his emotions to a stranger. But Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time, so long that Baekhyun had nearly forgotten. 

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. And now he had to squash that love before his stepfather found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is so fucking shitty, but what can I do? I'm a horrible writer. Thanks ig if you love this dumpster fire. 
> 
> Also, this is so random but go watch Asobi Asobase. It's the funniest anime I think I've ever seen and I'd never even heard about it before it was mentioned in some random video I was watching. It's a comedy about three girls in middle school who are friends and make a club together, and it just has excellent vibes! I just wanted to spread the word because it deserves so much more love.


End file.
